Love & Lies on Campus
by Memory Keeper
Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after Nightmares and Dreamscapes. Nancy/Frank.
1. Chapter 1

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

Author's Notes: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews for my previous stories. Your feedback keeps me writing!

This is my first attempt at a story longer than a one-shot. *lol* It takes place several months after NM & DS. Since I don't live in the United States, I've taken the liberty of using my creative license with regards to the primary locations in the story. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

He called her name again and she looked up from her chocolate soufflé.

"Are you okay?" Ned Nickerson asked curiously. "You've been a bit quiet throughout dinner."

Nancy Drew smiled apologetically at her longtime boyfriend. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…" she hesitated, "something my dad told me earlier."

He didn't miss the deflection in her answer. "It's about a case, isn't it?" He placed his fork down beside his half-eaten blueberry cheesecake and leaned back in his chair expectantly. All that was missing were the folded arms against his chest and the picture would be complete.

Watching his defensive stance, Nancy thought sadly,_ since when did admitting I have a new case start feeling like a betrayal?_ She shrugged it off, not wanting to spoil the beautiful evening. "It's nothing really," she said dismissively. "Just one of dad's friends asking him a favor to look into something." She smiled and looked around the posh Italian restaurant. "So what's the special occasion for this fancy dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ned grinned and leaned forward, his high spirits restored. "Two things actually. I have great news."

Nancy started to feel excited despite herself. "What is it?"

"I landed the job at Maguire," he announced proudly. "I'm going to be a sports agent!"

"Ned, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Nancy jumped up from her seat to give him a warm hug. She knew how badly Ned wanted this job since he graduated from Emerson. He was the star quarterback on the varsity football team since high school and everyone expected him to pursue a career in sports after college.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," Ned beamed as he returned her hug. "I can't believe I'll be working for one of the biggest agencies in the country!"

Nancy smoothed the back of her turquoise dress as she sat back down and reached for her wine glass. "I think this calls for a toast," she said happily, lifting the flute. "To the bright future!" The crystal clinked as Ned touched his own glass to hers and echoed her words. He watched her as she took a sip of champagne and took a deep breath. "Nan, about the second thing…"

"Oh, I almost forgot," she laughed, her blue eyes dancing in the candlelight. "What's the second reason for this celebration?"

Ned cleared his throat nervously and looked down at the floral centerpiece between them, an elegant arrangement of peach roses and baby's breath. "Well, I was thinking... since I already graduated from college and I have this great-paying, stable job…" he trailed off. Nancy was watching him silently. "What are you saying, Ned?" she asked softly.

"We've been together for a long time, Nan," he continued seriously, meeting her eyes. "It would make sense to take the next logical step, don't you think?"

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box, placed it on the cream tablecloth and pushed it slowly towards her with his index finger.

Nancy stared at the unopened box, her heart starting to pound. She was not expecting this at all. Five minutes ago she was thinking about the new case that required her to go undercover… and… her usually attentive mind faltered, losing its train of thought as all her senses blocked everything out but the box sitting in front of her.

"Nancy?"

Her wide blue eyes flew up to his nervous, amused face. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or something?"

"Ned…" she said breathlessly. "What is this?"

To her surprise, he suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh… it's just that, you're a detective Nan. Isn't the clue pretty obvious?" He reached for the box and pushed back his chair to stand. "Maybe I'm not doing this the right way." She mutely watched him as he stopped in front of her and started to get down on one knee.

"Ned, wait," she blurted out, grasping his arm. "Please."

Ned looked confused. "Wait? Why? Nan, I don't know if you've caught up yet, but I'm trying to pro—"

"Ned, I can't," she interrupted him in a rush, holding up her hands to cover her face briefly, unable to bear seeing the hurt flash across his handsome face. "I'm so sorry."

He stood frozen in place, staring down at the top of her bent strawberry blonde head, wondering what was going on in that maddening head of hers right this moment. _This has got to be the worst proposal ever,_ he thought miserably. He didn't even get to pop the stupid question and already she said no.

After a minute Nancy sighed, got up and took his hands in hers. Ned managed not to flinch away from her.

"Ned, I love you. You have to know that," she said gently. "But I'm not ready for this kind of commitment. I still have things I want to accomplish before settling down."

"Like what?" he asked, struggling to understand. One of his close friends had recently tied the knot with his girlfriend of six months. He and Nancy had been together much longer than that. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult.

"I'd like to finish college, for one…" She paused and took a breath, "…then after that, I was thinking of maybe joining the FBI or the CIA."

"What?" Ned exclaimed. Images of FBI agents clad in bulletproof vests, toting guns and pursuing terrorists through condemned buildings flashed through his mind. "FBI? CIA? Are you serious?"

"Well, I don't know yet," Nancy said defensively. "But I'd like to keep them open as options."

Ned blew out a frustrated breath and folded his arms across his chest. "Nan… you know I've always supported your love for mysteries. But we're not teenagers anymore. You're not eighteen anymore. Don't you think it's time you grew out of your amateur sleuthing?" he asked gently.

Nancy felt as though he had punched her in the gut. "Ned, my being a detective is not some adolescent phase I can just grow out of. It's who I am." To her shame, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I spoiled your proposal. But it's not fair of you either to spring this on me without any warning, especially since we've been so busy and we haven't seen each other in months." She blinked rapidly and gathered her shawl and evening bag. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Ned clenched his jaw as he signaled for their waiter to bring the check. He looked down at the velvet box still fisted in his grip. _She didn't even open it, _he realized with a sinking heart.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Nancy stepped out into the cold night and wound her shawl tightly around her slender shoulders. Part of her wanted to hail a cab and get away from this whole evening.

She tried to picture herself married to Ned. It would be an idyllic, harmonious marriage, she knew. They would live in a nice two-storey house in the suburbs, have two or three kids, maybe a dog. Once she was a mother, Ned would probably expect her to have a safe, grounded, 9 to 5 job. A desk job in a multinational company? Or a teaching career maybe?

Lost in thought, she didn't hear his approaching footsteps. His quiet voice startled her. "So where do I fit in Nan?"

She turned and saw him standing there, looking handsome in his sports coat despite the troubled look in his brown eyes. She sighed heavily. "Where you always have, Ned. I don't want things to change between us."

"I think they already are," he said simply. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

The ride back to Nancy's house was silent, the air crackling with a current of tension that had nowhere to go in the dark enclosed space.

Ned's heavy sigh eventually broke the tense silence. "Can I ask you something, Nan?"

"Of course."

"Is there something else you're not telling me? Is there—" he hesitated. "—somebody else?"

Shocked, Nancy turned to look at his profile illuminated by the streetlamps and headlights of oncoming cars. Before she could stop herself, a familiar image of a tall, handsome man with dark brown eyes and a warm smile appeared in her mind's eye. She gave herself a mental shake to dispel the image. "What? Of course not!" Heat rose to her cheeks.

Ned took his eyes off the road to give her a searching look. She met his gaze as evenly as she could.

With another sigh, he returned his attention to the road. "So, when was the last time you spoke to Frank Hardy?" he asked casually.

"_**Frank, it's okay," she said soothingly, laying a hand on his arm. "I didn't fall."**_

_**He opened his eyes and fixed her with an intense look. "But I did," he whispered. **_

Nancy bit her lip, a blush rising to her cheeks again. She subtly tilted her head to let her hair partially cover her pink cheeks like a curtain. "A few months ago, during our last case," she said quietly.

"It's hard to believe that Frank hasn't admitted his feelings for you," Ned marveled out loud. "The guy has obviously carried a torch for you all these years."

"…_**I don't know what will happen to us after tonight since we have our lives to get back to, but I want you to carry these words with you, wherever you go." **_

"We're just friends," Nancy said weakly. "We're committed to other people."

"Are you really, Nancy?" Ned asked softly.

"That's not fair," she said hotly. "Just because I'm not ready to get married shouldn't be a reason to doubt my commitment to you as a girlfriend." But even as she said the words, Nancy already knew they were a lie. She could clearly see herself writing the words on Frank's cast as he slept, without hesitation. She couldn't help watching him sleep for a few minutes after that, until Joe had stirred awake in the other bed.

She felt even worse at Ned's next words. "I'm sorry, Nan," he said, reaching over to take her hand. They turned the corner to her quiet street and came to a smooth stop in front of her house. "Look," Ned continued, "I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but can you at least think about it?" His brown eyes pleaded with her.

Nancy looked down at their entwined hands. "Okay, Ned," she conceded. "I'll think about it." Looking up, she saw his relieved smile. "Thanks Nan."

"Good night, Ned." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Ned replied. "By the way, what's your new case about?"

Nancy smiled. She had to give him credit for trying. "I'm going undercover as a law student to find out who's been sending threatening notes to the daughter of one of dad's friends."

"Sounds simple enough," Ned said with a teasing smile. "Just don't go falling in love with handsome law students."

"I doubt that," Nancy laughed as she stepped out of the car.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

**Feedback keeps me writing! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to those who reviewed so far! I'm glad you like the story. Your feedback makes my day. :) So the story continues. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

"Nancy! Over here!"

Nancy craned her neck over the heads of the throng of passengers surrounding the baggage carousel and caught sight of a slim brunette waving at her from a spot near the exit. _That must be Gillian,_ she thought with a smile and made her way over, wheeling her small suitcase behind her.

Gillian Blake grinned and gave her a quick hug hello. "My dad only gave a brief description, but he got it perfectly—a tall, slim, pretty girl with blue eyes and red-gold hair."

"I can't believe our fathers have known each other for years but we haven't had the chance to meet until now," Nancy exclaimed, pushing back an errant strand of titian hair from her cheek. Carson Drew and Charles Blake had met in law school and become fast friends, but shortly after graduating, moved to different states and had fallen out of touch for some time.

"Tell me about it. C'mon, I'm parked over there." The two girls strolled out of the airport and made their way to the parking lot.

"Nancy, I want to thank you for flying out here to help me on this," Gillian said gratefully once they were speeding down the freeway in her silver Toyota Camry. "My dad also hired some detectives as a back-up just in case you were busy in River Heights, but I feel more comfortable knowing my roommate was a detective."

"It's no problem, nothing much going on at home," Nancy replied. An image of Ned's hurt face appeared in her mind and she pushed it away quickly. "So, my dad said you've been receiving some threats?"

Gillian blew out a frustrated breath. "Yeah, at school. I'm a freshman at Stanton Pike. First it's been annoying pranks like someone slipping notes under my door, scratching my car, that kind of thing. It only became scary when someone broke into my room last week and thrashed the place. My roommate got spooked and requested for a transfer."

"When did the disturbances start?" Nancy asked, her brow furrowing.

"About a month ago."

Nancy nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have any suspects? Anyone who would be capable of doing this?"

"You mean enemies?" Gillian flicked on her right-hand signal before steering the car to the next exit. "None that I can think of. I live a pretty quiet existence at school."

"It might not be someone obvious," Nancy explained. "Can you think of anyone who would have a motive to dislike you? A jealous classmate, an ex-boyfriend maybe?"

Gillian was quiet for a moment. "It was my father who had enemies, not me. I'm sure you know what it's like." She glanced at Nancy, who smiled tightly. As a criminal attorney, Carson Drew certainly had his share of enemies.

"I'd like to see the note you received," Nancy said.

"Sure, it's back at my dorm. I'll help you get settled in first."

"Sounds good," Nancy commented, looking out of her window at the passing scenery as they cruised down the road._ It's good I have a case to take my mind off things,_ she inwardly thought with a relieved sigh.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"Nancy, I have a meeting with the other detectives I was telling you about."

Nancy switched off the bathroom light and stepped out to the dorm room they shared. Charles Blake was a good friend of the college dean and was able to pull some strings for Nancy to enroll late.

"No problem, I'm done unpacking," Nancy replied. "Are the other detectives undercover too?" Based on experience, she privately thought more than one detective on this case was overkill. But then again Charles Blake was a wealthy and prominent lawyer. He could certainly afford a whole battalion of private detectives to watch over his daughter.

"Yeah, they're from New York," Gillian said as they walked out of the dorm and into the bright afternoon sunlight. "I already met them, apparently one of them will be assigned as my boyfriend," she said with a laugh. "I don't mind though, he's really cute."

Nancy smiled as they headed to a park located in the middle of the campus. There was a circular jogging path lining the grass and a few students took advantage of the warm weather and jogged in sync to the music blaring from their iPods.

"There they are," Gillian said, leading her towards a tall oak tree with a bench nestled beneath its leafy shade. Nancy could see two guys facing away from them. One was seated on the bench. He had cropped blond curls and a stocky, athletic build. As a tall girl with long blonde hair and short running shorts jogged past him, his head turned to follow her progress.

The other one was leaning against the tree. He was tall and leaner than the other guy, the light breeze ruffling his dark brown hair. As he watched the blonde guy watch the jogger, he shook his head and said something.

"Hey guys!" Gillian called out. At her voice, the two men turned in her direction. Nancy's breath caught in her throat. The other detectives were none other than Frank and Joe Hardy.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Add'l A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but don't worry, the next chapter is longer and I'm almost done with it.

In the meantime, to borrow a phrase from a fellow writer: Clicky. Review. Clicky. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. I forgot to mention in my earlier Author's Notes that I'm more of a character-driven writer than an action-oriented one. So this case is pretty much just a backdrop to get our detectives together and develop Nancy & Frank's relationship. My apologies if the case itself isn't going to be very exciting, but I hope you guys enjoy the story nevertheless. Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

Frank Hardy couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across his face when he saw who was with Gillian Blake. "Nancy," he said simply, stepping forward and enveloping her in his arms. She felt so good, and as always, he held her longer than necessary.

It wasn't until Joe cleared his throat that he returned to his senses and released her. Nancy was smiling, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's great to see you too, Frank."

"Ahem," Joe repeated meaningfully, and Nancy turned to him. "You too, Joe," she added with a laugh as she gave him a hello hug of her own.

"You know Nancy, I just don't get it," Joe complained good-naturedly. "Every time we run into each other, you always notice Frank first. Does my charm not work on you?"

Nancy grinned and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Joe. It's nothing personal."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Frank socked him lightly in the arm. "Ouch. Battered student. I'm calling campus security!"

Gillian was watching their exchange the whole time, looking a little mystified. "So I take it you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we've worked on some cases together in the past," Frank explained, smiling. "Nancy's going to be your roommate?"

Gillian nodded. "I've briefed her on what's going on so far, but I think it would be better if we could all sit down and discuss the case in more detail. By the way," she added in a low tone, "Don't forget, Nancy's last name here is Dawson, and Frank and Joe are the Hollis brothers."

At that moment her mobile phone chirped. She dug it out of her pocket and checked the new message. "Shoot, I promised I'd meet Parker at the library for that taxation report." She grinned apologetically. "Look, why don't you guys get reacquainted and we could meet up at our dorm room for dinner? We can order pizza. Guico's triple cheese pepperoni is legendary around campus."

Joe's stomach growled audibly. "Sounds good to me."

Frank shot him an exasperated look. "Didn't you just eat a Big Mac an hour ago?"

"Hey, that wasn't a complete meal," Joe said defensively. "You forgot the fries."

Nancy shook her head and laughed. "Okay Gillian, we'll see you later then."

"Oh," Gillian looked around the sparsely-populated park. "Just in case anyone's looking…" She walked over to Frank and to Nancy's surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Uh, see you later," Frank said, his face turning red.

Nancy waited until Gillian was out of earshot before turning to the Hardys with a puzzled look. "So Joe, I noticed Gillian was immune to your charms too," she joked, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt.

"Nothing personal, Nan," Joe retorted with a smirk. "That's because my big brother here was chosen to play the part of Gillian's boyfriend."

Frank glared at him. "Well Joe, if you could only manage to not ogle every female student that walks by, I'm sure you could play the boyfriend part just fine."

"Yeah, well," Joe shrugged. "I can't turn my back on my true calling." He winked at Nancy.

Nancy had to smile fondly at Joe even if Frank's assignment caught her by surprise. Like one of her two best friends, Bess Marvin, Joe Hardy was a notorious flirt. They had a case in Egypt that required the four of them to play the part of newlyweds, and while Nancy and Frank played their part well—_too_ well, if she was honest about it—Joe and Bess had spent most of the time checking out the cute teenagers in their tour group.

This time, it was weird to see Frank go undercover as someone else's boyfriend, especially in light of the last time they spoke to each other…

Nancy suddenly became aware of Frank calling her name. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee," he repeated with a warm smile. "There's a quiet coffee shop a few minutes outside campus."

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

"Hey, can I come too?" Joe asked teasingly.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

The Willow Lane Coffee Shop was a five-minute walk from campus that served strong brewed coffee and delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies. Nancy watched on in amusement as Joe practically inhaled the two large chewy cookies he ordered. "These are great!" he exclaimed. "They're as good as Aunt Gertrude's."

"Speaking of Aunt Gertrude, how's your family doing?" Nancy asked Frank.

Frank set down his cup of coffee. "They're doing well. Dad just finished a case and he and mom are planning a trip to Europe on their wedding anniversary. And Aunt Gertrude is Aunt Gertrude. How's Hannah and your dad?"

"They're good, too," Nancy said. "Hannah's visiting her sister in Seattle this weekend and dad is busy on a case as usual. He was the one who asked me to look into this case as a favor to Gillian's dad."

"Same here," Joe added around a mouthful of cookie. "Apparently, our dad worked with Charles Blake on a case or two a few years ago and he called up dad to ask if we could do him a favor."

"Small world. So when did guys get here?" Nancy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yesterday," Frank said. "Gillian gave us the note she received." He dug in his shirt pocket and brought out a folded slip of bond paper. Nancy took it from him, their fingers brushing, and unfolded the note. Typed in big block letters were the words: BETTER WATCH OUT SPOILED BITCH.

"Gillian said the note was slipped under her door about three weeks ago," Frank said. "She found it the next morning."

"Didn't Gillian have a roommate? Could the note be for her?" Nancy thought out loud.

"I thought of that," Frank admitted. "Carly Bright. I spoke to her this morning. From what I gathered, she's the eldest of six siblings from a modest neighborhood in Cleaveland. She's been a working student since she was a high school junior. She got in Stanton Pike on a scholarship."

"Definitely doesn't fit the description of a spoiled brat," Nancy agreed. "It must be for Gillian then. Any suspects?"

"None so far," Joe said. "Gillian told us she lived a quiet life at college until the threats started coming in."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing earlier," Nancy sighed. "How about her friends? She mentioned she was meeting Parker at the library. Have you met him?"

Frank and Joe shook their heads. "She's mentioned him a few times but we haven't gotten the chance to talk to him," Frank said.

Joe drained his coffee cup and set it down with a clink. "I could do that," he offered. "Talk to Gillian's friends. Frank's job here is to protect his girlfriend," he grinned.

Frank ignored him. "We should also check out the scratches on Gillian's car," he told Nancy, who nodded. She looked around the quiet coffee shop. A student with wire-rimmed glasses was staring intently at his laptop screen a few tables away, while on the couch by the window, a girl in a green jersey flipped the page of a thick paperback novel and continued reading.

The guy with the laptop leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh and folded his arms. The gesture reminded her of Ned and she quickly looked away, her blue eyes troubled.

"Are you okay, Nan?" Frank asked in concern.

Nancy met his warm brown eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's take a look at that car."

**It's another Monday and I need some love. Reviews will do very nicely. ; ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

**Chapter 4**

"So… Gillian's boyfriend, huh?" Nancy grinned at Frank. The three of them were on their way back to campus; Joe was walking ahead of them, talking to his girlfriend, Vanessa Bender on his cell phone. A light breeze rustled the branches of the trees lining the street, blowing Nancy's hair into her eyes.

Frank groaned. "Not you, too. You're starting to sound like Joe."

Nancy laughed as she tucked a few loose strawberry blonde strands behind an ear. "I'm sorry. I just find it funny. I mean, let's see… you've gone undercover as a ship photographer, an employee for a Japanese company, an FBI trainee, an archeology student, just to name a few. Now your latest assignment is a law student's boyfriend." She shook her head. "It just sounds more like something Joe would be good at."

Frank looked at her curiously. "You don't think I would be a good boyfriend?"

Nancy blushed. "No, that's not what I meant." She stared at her feet. "I think you'd make a great boyfriend, Frank," she mumbled, hoping he didn't hear the wistful tone in her voice.

"You would know Nan," Frank said softly. "After all, you agreed to be my wife."

Nancy stared at him in confusion. It _sounded _as though he was joking, but why would he say something like… "Egypt, remember?" he reminded her, his brown eyes twinkling.

She laughed nervously. "Of course! How could I forget?"

"Are you sure you're okay, Nancy?" Frank asked, his brow furrowing. "You seem a little distracted."

She didn't meet his concerned glance. "I'm okay, just thinking about the case." She inwardly thought what it would be like to be married to Frank Hardy for real, then immediately chastised herself. If she was thinking of a potential husband, it should be Ned.

She stole a sideways glance at Frank's handsome profile. His thick brown hair was ruffled by the wind, and she wanted to reach out and smooth back the unruly strands for him. Nancy wondered if he still remembered the moonlit conversation they had a few months ago, if he still meant what he said.

Frank felt Nancy's gaze on him and met her eyes questioningly. She took a deep breath. "So… how's Callie?"

"She's ok, busy with college," he replied after a moment's hesitation. He _supposed_ Callie was okay; the last time they talked was three weeks ago and it had ended with another argument. Frank had tried calling her a few times after that but she wasn't accepting or returning his calls. "How's Ned doing?" he asked casually, not because he particularly wanted to know, but because it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"He's great," she said. "He landed a job at Maguire as a sports agent."

"Wow, good for him," Frank said sincerely. "He must be ecstatic."

"He is," Nancy agreed. _Until he proposed and I turned him down, that is,_ she added silently. She wondered if she should tell Frank about the proposal, but then Joe's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. They had reached the student parking lot in front of the main building and Joe had spotted Gillian's silver Camry in the third row.

There was a deep jagged scratch that ran the entire length of the left side of the car, just below the door handle. Nancy couldn't believe she didn't notice it at the airport earlier.

"Man, that's one hell of a scratch," Joe marveled. He hunkered down and lightly rubbed a portion of the groove with his index finger. "Based on the angle of the paint shavings, looks like whoever did this dug in from the rear to the front."

Frank crouched down beside his brother and squinted closely at the gash. "There are metal flecks surrounding the scratch, and an uneven pattern running along the point of impact," he observed. "My guess is that the person used his own car keys and used the teeth to make the gash."

"So it could be a student who owns a car," Nancy mused. "He could have been on his way to his own vehicle and scraped his key along Gillian's car as he walked by."

Frank and Joe nodded in agreement. Nancy glanced at her watch and saw it was almost seven. "It's almost time to meet Gillian at the dorm for dinner."

Joe rubbed his hands together. "Great, I'm starving." Frank and Nancy rolled their eyes in unison.

"What dorm are you guys staying in?" Nancy asked as they headed back to the cluster of dorm buildings. She was glad she chose to wear comfortable sneakers and jeans. College students walked everywhere.

"Same as yours," Joe replied. "Frank and I are on the fourth floor." They reached the brightly-lit building. "We'll just freshen up and meet you guys at your room in a few minutes," Frank told Nancy.

"Okay, see you later," she said as they parted ways.

Nancy reached the dorm room she shared with Gillian on the third floor and dug in her pocket for her key. She looked up and down the empty hallway. _Weird,_ she thought. _Most of the students must have gone home for the weekend. _She unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room. Her roommate wasn't back yet.

She closed the door and felt along the wall for the light switch in the darkness. Just as she flicked it on, she suddenly heard someone come up behind her. Whirling around, Nancy instinctively went into a defensive posture.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" A tall blonde guy stood in front of her, holding his hands up comically in surrender. "You must be Nancy."

"Who are you?" she demanded, not lowering her guard.

"I'm Parker Rabb, Gillian's friend. Gillian went out to get some sodas for dinner, she told me you would be back any minute." Parker ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry," Nancy said, relaxing and returning his smile. Someone knocked on the door just then, and she stepped forward to open it. Frank and Joe stood there. "Hi guys, come on in."

Frank gave Nancy a concerned glance as they entered. "Is something wrong? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, Parker here just gave me a scare when he snuck up behind me in the dark," she explained sheepishly. "Parker Rabb, these are Frank and Joe Hollis. Guys, meet Parker, Gillian's friend from the library."

Frank frowned as he shook Parker's outstretched hand. "Why were the lights out if you were in here?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Parker said with a laugh. "The lights were malfunctioning earlier, so I shut it off first and went to use the bathroom. I was on my way back to flip them back on and ran into Nancy here."

Joe flopped down on Nancy's bed and looked around. "Is the pizza here yet?" As if in answer, there was another knock on the door. Nancy opened it. Gillian stood there, her face strangely expressionless.

"Gil?" Parker said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Gillian was pale as a ghost. "I was attacked," she said faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

**A/N: Special thanks to David Tai, Prismatic Iris and ndhbfan for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"_What?_" Parker exclaimed.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Nancy asked urgently, taking her gently by the arm and leading her to one of the beds.

"I… I was at the student lounge downstairs getting some drinks from the vending machine," Gillian said dazedly as she sat down. "He snuck up from behind and grabbed me. He… put a hand over my mouth and told me not to scream."

Frank caught Nancy's eye. "Joe and I will check the building, maybe we can still catch him." Nancy nodded grimly and watched them leave the room.

Parker sat down beside Gillian. "Did he hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"No, he just told me that bringing the private detectives into this is the worst thing I could've done, and that I'm going to pay for my mistake." Gillian covered her face and started to sob.

"Detectives?" Parker repeated in confusion. "But you didn't hire any detectives."

"My father did," Gillian admitted, wiping her red-rimmed eyes. "Frank, Joe and Nancy are the detectives." She looked at Nancy apologetically. "Sorry Nancy, I know you're supposed to be undercover, but Parker is my closest friend. You can trust him."

Nancy shook her head. "It's okay. It sounds like our cover is blown anyway, based from what your attacker said." She paced the length of the room, lost in thought. "Gillian, you said your room was thrashed last week. Was anything missing?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, nothing. I think he just wanted to mess with me."

The door suddenly opened, making the three of them jump. Frank and Joe walked in, looking frustrated. "He's gone," Joe said in disgust, running a hand through his blonde curls.

Frank walked over to where Gillian was seated. "Did you see his face? Recognize his voice?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "After he warned me, he shoved me against the wall and took off. By the time I got up, he was gone."

"No one saw him?" Frank said. Gillian shook her head again. "The dorm is practically empty during the weekend. I was alone in the lounge."

"We should report this to security," Joe announced.

"No," Gillian cut in. "Please, no police involved."

"Why not?" Parker asked angrily. "Gil, someone is trying to hurt you."

"Parker, my father is one of the most prominent lawyers in the state. I'm trying to keep a low profile here at school. I don't want people knowing he's my father," Gillian explained. "The whole point of hiring private detectives is to keep this quiet."

"I don't understand," Joe said. "Why don't you want people to know Charles Blake is your father?"

"I don't want them comparing me to my father," she whispered, looking down shamefully. "I know I can never live up to him."

Nancy looked at her sympathetically. She didn't know anything about Gillian's relationship with her father, but she had a feeling it was a troubled one. She was lucky that she shared a great relationship with Carson Drew, who supported her in everything she did. Nancy couldn't imagine living in the shadow of someone else, especially her own father.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Gillian said. "I'm exhausted."

"Okay, I'll just walk Frank and Joe out," Nancy said. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'll stay with her," Parker offered.

"Thanks," Nancy smiled at him. Frank placed a hand at the small of her back and ushered her out of the room. Joe followed them to the hallway, shutting the door behind him. In a low voice, Nancy filled in the brothers about what Gillian's attacker told her.

"So much for our cover," Joe commented dryly.

Frank's brown eyes were filled with frustration. "How did someone find out about us so quickly?"

"I don't know," Nancy said, leaning back on the wall. "But we should keep it up, just to be on the safe side."

"I agree." Frank looked at his watch. "Let's call it a night then. We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He glanced up and down the deserted hallway. "Will you girls be okay here?" he asked in concern.

Nancy smiled. "We'll be fine, Frank. Good night." As they walked down the hall, she could hear Joe complaining, "Hey, we never had that pizza!"

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Monday came around the corner and Nancy found herself at the college cafeteria holding a breakfast tray. Her blue eyes swept across the crowded room and smiled as she caught sight of Joe sitting at one of the tables near the window.

She made her way over to him. "Good morning Joe," she greeted as she took a seat beside him. She noticed with amusement that the younger Hardy was already halfway through his second plate. "Where's Frank?"

"Hey Nan," Joe returned, chomping on a piece of toast. "Frank's on his way down, he's just checking his e-mail." He swallowed and looked around. "Where's Gillian?"

Nancy dug into her Spanish omelet. "She's just outside, talking to her dad on the phone."

At that moment, Joe's own cell phone beeped a new message, and he read it as he gulped down some orange juice. Joe broke into a smile.

"Let me guess, Vanessa right?" Nancy laughed. Only a girl could make Joe smile that brightly, especially at eight in the morning.

"Yeah, she just sent me a good morning message," Joe said sheepishly, returning his phone to his pocket.

"How sweet," Nancy teased. "So I take it you guys are doing well?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, we're fine." He bit into a strip of bacon. "How're you and Ned doing? Any news?"

Nancy bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Joe the news. He raised an eyebrow at as she hesitated and paused chewing. "Whoa, don't tell me you guys broke up."

"No, uh…" She reddened. "Actually, Ned asked me to marry him."

"Wow!" Joe exclaimed, his blue eyes widening. "That _is_ news! Congratulations!" Just as Nancy was about to tell him she hadn't accepted the proposal yet, Gillian materialized at her elbow with her own breakfast tray and a scowl. "Heads up, you guys. I heard we've got an oral quiz in Economics today."

A petite girl with curly brown hair sitting at the next table overheard Gillian walked up to them. "Really? That's harsh," she said, her face falling. "I _knew_ I should've read Chapter 8 last night," she moaned.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Carly, I'm sure you'll ace the quiz. As usual." She saw Nancy looking at Carly and added, "Oh, sorry. Nancy, this is Carly Bright, my ex-roommate. Carly, meet Nancy Dawson, my new roommate." She motioned to Joe. "And you already know Joe Hollis."

"Of course, hi Joe. Nice to meet you Nancy," Carly smiled. "I hope you're up to the excitement of Gillian's life here," she teased good-naturedly. At that moment, Frank walked over to the table. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Hi Frank," Carly said. "You're so lucky your boyfriend transferred to Stanton Pike just to be with you," she told Gillian enviously.

Gillian slipped her hand into Frank's, smiling up at him. "Yeah, I'm so happy you're here."

Frank returned her smile. "I'm the one who's happy to be here," he replied quietly, meeting Nancy's eyes.

**Add'l A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story so far. As previously mentioned, this is my first attempt at a longer story and I'd like to know if it's worth continuing. Is it boring? Suggestions are welcome. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N:** A few weeks ago, I started to wonder if I had bitten off more than I could chew with this story, to the point that I considered scrapping the whole thing. But then I started receiving your encouraging reviews these past few days and they successfully lifted my spirits and reminded me again why I love writing. So I've made the decision to continue the story. :)**

**Special thanks to the following who encouraged me to keep on going: Prismatic Iris, Lisa, KennaC, David Tai, Emma Kinderly, ndhbfan, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, JackO'NeillIsTheMan, Shani8, Really Cinderella and Rosa Cotton. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Chapter 6**

Joe found himself catching up with Carly Bright in the hallway after Economics class. "Hey Carly."

Carly looked up in surprise from the binder she was busy riffling through. "Oh, hi Joe."

"That oral quiz sure was murder," Joe groaned, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Think Professor Madison might fail me on my first day?"

Carly laughed. "Don't mind him. He's tough but fair." She frowned at the binder and rummaged through her messenger bag next, murmuring to herself, "I know I have that notebook around here somewhere…"

"So, I heard Gillian's going through a difficult time right now," Joe continued casually. "You know, with the threats and everything."

"Yeah, it's horrible," Carly agreed. "I mean, it's bad enough that she's practically flunking Paralegal Studies, no thanks to Professor Hart, but…"

"How can she be flunking already?" Joe asked, confused. "We're not even halfway through the semester."

"I know, and Gillian _is_ smart," Carly confided. "But Gillian seems to have gotten off the wrong foot with him since day one." She looked around the hallway before lowering her voice. "You know, I heard that Gillian's father prosecuted Hart's brother-in-law for a heinous crime a few years ago." She drew back and blushed. "But that's just a rumor, of course."

"Interesting rumor," Joe commented thoughtfully. He noticed Carly giving him a strange look, and hastily changed the subject. "Hey, Gillian invited a bunch of us to hit a new club in town tomorrow night. It's supposed to be great. Care to join us?" He flashed his trademark Joe Hardy smile at her.

Carly looked dubious. "I don't know. I haven't even started on my presentation for Political Science and it's due later this week…"

"Oh c'mon, live a little," Joe teased. "All work and no play makes Carly Bright a dull college girl."

Carly laughed and gave in. "Okay, okay. Count me in."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Joe entered the dorm room he shared with Frank and saw his brother seated in front his laptop. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to lunch with Gillian."

Frank didn't look up from the screen. "I'm e-mailing Charles Blake to ask about possible clients who would have a reason to harm his daughter. I tried calling him earlier but apparently he's aboard a plane to D.C. for a business meeting."

"Oh, speaking of clients," Joe quickly filled him in about his conversation with Carly. "We should also ask him about Professor Hart's brother-in-law."

"All right, I'll mention that," Frank replied, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He gave the note a quick check before hitting send. "We should keep an eye on Professor Hart in the meantime," he added, picking up his schedule and scanning it. "Unfortunately, I'm not in his class. I have someone named Lockwood for Paralegal, same as Nancy."

Joe flopped down on his bed. "No sweat, I'll watch him. I'm in his class with Gillian and Carly." He paused. "Speaking of Nancy, has she told you the news?"

Frank swiveled around in his chair. "What news?"

Joe hesitated. He wasn't blind; he saw the way his brother looked at Nancy whenever they ran into each other during one of their cases. Close as they were, Nancy was one topic they never seriously spoke of, despite Joe's occasional light-hearted teasing. Frank didn't volunteer any information, and Joe hadn't asked. Now he wondered if he was the right person to break the news to Frank. "Maybe Nancy should be the one to tell you," he said.

"Spill it, Joe," Frank ordered. Judging from the way his brother was squirming, he had a feeling it wasn't good news.

"All right, but don't shoot the messenger." Joe sighed. "Ned proposed to her. Nancy's getting married."

Silence. Joe took a peek at Frank. He was sitting perfectly still, his face expressionless. If it had been any other person, they wouldn't think anything was out of place. But Joe knew his brother like the palm of his hand, and he saw the subtle clenching of Frank's jaw. He was not happy.

"She isn't wearing a ring," Frank said in a strange voice that Joe had never heard before.

Joe cleared his throat. "Maybe she took it off. She's supposed to be undercover," he replied tactfully.

"Of course, how stupid of me," Frank said, shaking his head as though to clear it. "I wasn't thinking." He stood up and slung on his jacket.

Joe watched him warily. "Frank, I'm sorry."

"For what? Don't be ridiculous Joe," he scoffed. "I'm very happy for Nancy and… and…" "Ned," Joe helpfully supplied.

"I _knew_ that," Frank glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Gillian for lunch." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out, the door slamming behind him.

Joe winced. _Well, that went well,_ he thought with a sigh.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"He hates me, you know. Wished I was dead," Gillian said bitterly.

"Who?" Frank tried to keep his attention on his so-called girlfriend as she sat beside him in the small courtyard between the Hale Building and the Webster Hall. It was early evening and they were finished with their classes for the day. His mind kept on drifting to what Joe had told him earlier about Ned Nickerson proposing to Nancy. He was annoyed at his brother for dropping the bombshell while they were in the middle of a new case, but at the same time, he had to admit he was more annoyed at himself for letting the news affect him this much, to the point of distraction.

He did, after all, insist that Joe tell him the news. _Way to go, Hardy,_ he thought in disgust.

"My dad," Gillian said, blowing out an angry breath.

"Why do you think that?" Frank asked curiously, pushing thoughts of Nancy out of his head for time being.

Two students engaged in a heated debate walked by their bench. Gillian watched them with unseeing eyes. "I had an older brother, his name was David. He worshipped my dad, wanted to follow in his footsteps as a prominent lawyer. He was my dad's favorite." She turned her head and met Frank's gaze. "I was the black sheep, the one who would steal my mom's cigarettes from her purse, sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to hang out in a bar with friends—that sort of thing."

"I thought you were an only child," Frank said, surprised.

"Oh, I am now," she replied sadly, looking away. "A few years ago, my mom and David were driving home in a freak storm. A bolt of lightning struck a power line and the live wire fell on the car. They... didn't make it. "

Frank's brown eyes filled with sympathy. "Gillian, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well…" she sighed and looked back at him. "After that my dad just closed off. He spent entire days in the office, rarely came home."

"How did you deal with it?" he asked gently.

"I sobered up, tried to take David's place." She smiled humorlessly. "The morning I told him I wanted to take up law in college, he said, 'that's interesting', while his nose was buried in a contract. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to those damn papers." Tears welled up in her eyes and she brushed them away hastily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with my sob story."

Frank reached out and squeezed her arm. "Hey, it's okay. I don't think your dad hates you, Gillian. He sent us here to protect you from whoever is trying to hurt you. I'd say he was very concerned about your safety."

Gillian smiled gratefully at him. "I'm glad you're here to protect me, Frank." She leaned over and suddenly touched her lips to his in a soft kiss.

_Whoa! _Frank thought in shock. He instinctively began to pull away, but then remembered he was supposed to be playing the part of her boyfriend. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the kiss, even as his mind was sending out distress signals.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

_Whew, what a day,_ Nancy thought wearily. Her subjects were interesting, but she was experiencing information overload. She was looking forward to having dinner with the Hardys tonight, exchange thoughts on the case.

Nancy rounded the corner of the building and came to an abrupt halt as she spotted Frank and Gillian seated on a bench a few yards away in the middle of the courtyard, locked in a kiss. She immediately stumbled back and leaned against the adjacent wall, out of sight. She couldn't stop the pain that flashed across her features, the intense pang of jealousy that hit her like a huge brick squarely in her chest.

_Get a grip, Drew,_ she told herself sternly. _Frank's undercover and doing his job, that's all. _

…_and besides, even if he wasn't, he's not your boyfriend. He can kiss whoever he wants to. _

Nancy swallowed the painful lump in her throat at her last thought and straightened up, hitching up her backpack as it began to slide off her shoulder. She looked up and stifled a gasp.

Ned Nickerson was standing a few feet away from her in the twilight, a stony look on his face.

A/N: **Little cliffie, sorry. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **I'm so happy to hear you guys are still interested in the story! Big bear hugs to those who reviewed Chapter 6—David Tai, Prismatic Iris, Li'l Albatross, hardydrew, intriguedndhb, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Shani8, Really Cinderella, Jabba1, Smithy, ariandula, Hanner Nanner, Silver Scorpion, ndhbfan, Emeralds and Rubies and KennaC. You guys rock! **

**Chapter 7**

"Ned!" Nancy gasped, trying to regain her composure. _Did he see what just happened? _she thought frantically."What are you doing here?"

Ned's cold, unyielding expression didn't change. "I just came from a conference at The Oracle. Since Stanton Pike was on the way, I thought I might pay you a surprise visit. Looks like I was the one who ended up being surprised," he said darkly, meeting her eyes accusingly. "You didn't tell me Frank Hardy was on the case too."

"He's here with Joe," Nancy said quickly. "And I only found out when I got here." She smiled nervously and tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon, let's grab a cup of coffee."

"No thanks. I think I better go."

Nancy was confused. "What? But you just got here."

"Yeah, I just remembered I have a breakfast meeting with a client tomorrow." Ned shrugged indifferently, starting to walk away. "See you around, Nancy."

"Ned, wait!" she called, catching up to him. Ned abruptly turned back to her and the sudden anger blazing in his brown eyes stopped her short. _He did,_ Nancy realized with a sinking heart. "Ned…"

"You lied to me," he practically hissed at her. "So how does it feel, Nancy? Seeing the one you love in the arms of someone else?"

Nancy was stunned. "What? Ned, I—"

He cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Please. Don't bother explaining." He turned away and stalked off into the night, leaving her standing there with tears welling up in her eyes. Between Frank and Ned, this was quickly becoming one of the worst nights of her life.

"Nancy?" A familiar voice broke into her thoughts. She swiped hurriedly at her eyes before turning around. Parker was walking towards her, concern written on his face. "Are you okay? Who was that guy?"

"Uh, yeah. That was…." Nancy trailed off and looked down at her feet. She didn't have the energy to think of a cover story for what had happened between her and Ned. "He's my boyfriend," she finished weakly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Parker asked quietly. She smiled wanly at him. "It's okay, Parker. You don't have to."

Parker grinned lopsidedly. "You know, I'm a great listener. My sister told me I should be taking up psychology instead. And best of all, I won't charge you." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you say?"

Nancy laughed brokenly, shaking her head. "Okay. How can I say no to that?"

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"He asked you to marry him?" Parker repeated. They were sitting at one of the corner tables at Willow Lane. At her nod, he hesitated. "And… what answer did you give him?"

"I told him I'd think about it," Nancy exhaled. "Then he dropped by earlier for a surprise visit."

"Did you turn him down?" Parker carefully asked. "I saw him storm off, he looked pretty mad."

"No, we didn't even get a chance to talk about that." Nancy glumly looked out the window at the twinkling lights of the shops across the street. "Ned saw something on my face, I think. That's what made him mad."

"What did he see?" Parker asked curiously.

She remembered Ned's spiteful question. _So how does it feel, Nancy? Seeing the one you love in the arms of someone else? _Nancy blew out a breath. "The truth," she said sadly.

"I don't understand."

When Nancy remained silent, Parker said wryly, "You know, growing up with four sisters did not help make women any less of a mystery to me."

Nancy looked up and smiled. "_Four_ sisters?"

"Yeah, and I was the youngest, too." Parker rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "It was crazy. I think my dad was a little worried that with all the females surrounding me, I would turn out to be gay. I told him it didn't work that way." He paused. "I think."

Nancy laughed. "So where are your sisters now?"

"Let's see… Mary—she's the oldest— is living in Connecticut with her three kids. Darren, her husband, runs a bookstore in town. Karen is a pharmacist who lives in Bethesda; Emma moved to Australia to become a preschool teacher, and Debbie is currently working on her doctorate in Molecular Biology at Harvard."

"Wow," Nancy said. "Are you close to all of them?"

"Just Karen," Parker replied. "She let me get away with almost everything when we were younger." He grinned. "Gillian reminds me of Karen, I think that's why we hit it off so well."

"It must be hard to see Gillian go through this ordeal," Nancy commented.

Parker sobered. "Yeah, it is. I remember the note that was slipped under her door, she stepped on it on her way out the next morning before I pointed it out to her. She tried to laugh it off as a joke, but I knew she was scared." He shook his head. "I can't imagine anyone who would want to hurt her. You have to catch this guy, Nancy."

"Well, that's why we're here." Nancy frowned. Something was vaguely nagging her at the back of her mind, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"_There_ you guys are!" a female voice exclaimed.

Startled, the two of them looked up. Gillian and Frank were standing by their table. "We were on our way to grab a bite next door when we saw you," Gillian said happily, slipping her hand into Frank's. Nancy looked away.

"Nan, are you okay?" Frank asked her in a low tone, taking in the distressed expression on her face. His eyes flickered to Parker, his jaw tightening.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly. She couldn't help the wave of anger that washed over her upon seeing Frank with Gillian. She pushed back her chair and got up. "I better head back, I'm pretty beat. Thanks for the coffee Parker."

"Can I walk you back to the dorm?" Parker and Frank asked in unison. Surprised, they glanced at each other. Frank's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks," Nancy said, pulling on her coat. "See you later, Gillian." She left quietly, three pairs of eyes watching her go.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Nancy opened her eyes. The digital clock on the nightstand read 3:04 AM in glowing red digits. She groaned and rolled over, flinging an arm over her eyes. It had taken her over two hours to drift off into a restless sleep, and now that she was awake, she doubted she would be able to fall back to sleep again.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding her that all she had for dinner was coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. With a sigh, she got out of bed. Maybe she could get some crackers at the vending machine downstairs. She threw on a robe over her tank top and shorts and glanced over at Gillian's still form in the other bed, her breathing deep and even. She crossed over to her roommate and gently shook her shoulder. "Gillian? I'll just run down to the vending machine for a midnight snack. I'll be back in a second. Will you be alright?"

Gillian blinked sleepily up at her. "'Kay," she mumbled and rolled over, drifting back to sleep almost immediately.

"I'll lock the door behind me and take my key," Nancy whispered. Gillian snored softly in answer. She picked up her key and silently left the room.

Nancy padded down soundlessly the stairs to the second floor. The long, dimly-lit hallway leading to the students' lounge was deserted at this hour and she involuntarily shivered as she remembered this was where Gillian was attacked. She wondered where he was now. Was he lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to pass by so he could reach out and grab her too?

_Stop it Drew, you're being paranoid, _she chided herself, but her footsteps quickened just the same until she reached the lounge. A lampshade by one of the couches was thankfully open, its soft light bathing the room in a comforting glow.

Nancy walked over to one of the vending machines in the corner and studied their contents. After a few seconds she fed a bill into the slot and punched the button for cheese crackers.

Just as she was about to bend over and grab the package from the withdrawal slot, she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of soft footfalls behind her. Her eyes widened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Before she could move, a strong pair of hands gripped her upper arms, immobilizing her.

"Hello Nancy _Drew_," a rough, distorted voice laughed mockingly in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

A/N: **Wanna hear something weird? I wrote this chapter with Ned and Frank in mind, but when I finished writing it and went back to reread the whole thing, I was surprised to notice a strange spark between Parker and Nancy. lol. Thoughts? Suggestions? :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Yes, our Nancy's quite the charmer, isn't she? Let's hope the body count won't pile up beyond Ned, Frank and Parker; otherwise she'd have to beat 'em off with a stick. lol. ****Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions -- please keep them coming! It's exciting to hear what everyone has to say, and it gives me confidence that I'm on the right track. :)**

**Big gooey slices of chocolate fudge cake to the following who reviewed Chapter 7—KennaC, Li'l Albatross, Emeralds and Rubies, Really Cinderella, Jabba1, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, nancyandnedcrazy, hardydrew, Prismatic Iris, Shani8, Lazy Panther, Silver Scorpion, FrankandJoe3, silverphoenix and Katharine James. I'm so sorry I'm not able to reply to all of you but I deeply appreciate the encouraging words! This chapter's dedicated to you guys. **

**Chapter 8**

Frank grinned impishly as Nancy whirled around, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Hey, Drew. Fancy meeting you here."

"That wasn't _funny_ Frank!" Nancy almost yelled. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute. "I thought you were Gillian's attacker!"

"Sorry, Nancy," Frank said, looking contrite when he saw she was serious. "I didn't mean to scare you." He bent down and retrieved her crackers for her. "Here you go."

Nancy took the package from him wordlessly. Now that the false alarm was over, she felt her anger at him return. "Good night, Frank," she muttered, turning to the door.

"Nan, wait," Frank said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Can you stay for a minute? I've been meaning to talk to you alone."

"About what?" Nancy asked. She watched Frank select a soda from the machine. His dark brown hair was disheveled and he was clad in black sweatpants and a soft gray shirt, Nancy now recognized as his sleepwear. She felt a lump in her throat when she remembered the last time she saw him in the same state.

"Can't sleep?" Frank asked her, popping the tab of his soda, the sound loud as a gunshot in the silent room. Nancy sighed and sat down on the couch. "No, I was a little hungry I guess." She tore open the package of crackers and bit into one, only to realize her appetite was gone.

Frank took a seat beside her. For a moment they said nothing, both looking at the dark screen of the TV in front of them. The atmosphere between them was awkward, to say the least.

"You left a little abruptly back there at the coffee shop," Frank began softly, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Nancy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Why do you keep on asking me that?" she asked irritably.

"Because you keep on saying you're fine, when obviously you're not," Frank pointed out.

"What exactly did you want to talk about, Frank?" she asked evenly, meeting his warm brown eyes, which was a mistake. _Damn it,_ Nancy thought. _Does he have to be so handsome even at three in the morning? _

Silence. Frank sighed. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Nan." He smiled wanly at her and raked a hand through his rumpled hair. "Joe told me about Ned's proposal." He stood up abruptly and walked to the window, putting some space between them.

"He did?" Nancy's eyes widened as she recalled her unfinished conversation with Joe over breakfast. "Frank, I think there's been a—"

Frank interrupted her. "Look, I know I said some things to you a few months ago…"

Nancy felt her heart twist painfully. "Do you regret saying them?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Nan, it doesn't matter," Frank told her quietly, looking out the window. "What matters is that you're happy… with Ned." He unconsciously fisted his hands, belying his tone.

The gesture went unnoticed by Nancy. _It doesn't matter? _she repeated silently, feeling numb. How could he say that when all she could think of the past few months was the moonlit conversation they had at the hotel room? When Ned had proposed and she said no, the first thing she automatically thought of was Frank. She couldn't help it—no matter how much she tried otherwise, he remained firmly rooted in her psyche.

When she caught Frank kissing Gillian, and Ned had shown up right after, accusing her of being a liar— horrible as it was— Nancy had to admit to herself that seeing Frank kissing someone else hurt even more than watching Ned storm off.

She slowly got up from the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. "I suppose I should say the same about you and Gillian," she said coldly.

That got his attention. Frank whirled around, an astounded look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be getting pretty close these past few days. I owe you an apology, Frank. You're certainly doing a fantastic job of being Gillian's boyfriend."

"_Playing the part_ of Gillian's boyfriend, you mean," Frank corrected her through gritted teeth. "It's nothing but an act. Or have you forgotten?"

"Really? Well, that kiss I saw earlier certainly had me fooled," Nancy said sarcastically. Frank flushed—in embarrassment? Or was it guilt? Nancy wondered darkly.

"You know, I should be asking about you and Parker," Frank shot back.

Nancy was taken aback. "What about me and Parker?"

"You guys seem to be getting rather fond of each other," he observed casually. "Considering that he's a possible suspect in the case."

"A suspect?" Nancy repeated in disbelief. The possibility obviously had not crossed her mind. "Parker was in the room with us when Gillian was attacked. And what motive could he have to hurt his closest friend?"

"I don't have all the answers yet," Frank said patiently. "But there was something suspicious about his behavior that night. Sneaking up on you in the dark, claiming the light was malfunctioning. You know, I checked that light fixture and it was working just fine." He absently tapped the side of his soda can. "My gut instinct is telling me he's hiding something."

"That doesn't mean anything," Nancy said dismissively. "Without evidence, it's just conjecture."

Frank gave her an incredulous look. "Haven't we learned a long time ago that we should always trust our instincts during a case? I think you're losing your objectivity here, Nancy."

"You're the one who's not being objective. We're just friends," she said defensively. "He was… helping me with a problem."

He frowned. "What problem?"

Nancy didn't answer.

Frank stared at her thoughtfully, walking towards her in slow, measured steps. "What is this really about?" he asked quietly. "Why are you being like this?"

_It's about you telling me you're in love with me then taking it back,_ Nancy wanted to yell at him in frustration. She hated feeling this way, like everything that grounded her was suddenly spinning out of control, leaving her lost and vulnerable. "I'm not being anything," she muttered, fiddling with the crackers in her hand, unwilling to meet Frank's intense gaze.

Frank stopped in front of her, staring down at the top of her bent head. "You should be happy," he said softly, almost sadly. "I am." _Liar_, a voice—sounding suspiciously like Joe's— scoffed in his head. _You're miserable and it's keeping you awake._ Frank ignored it. "Hey." He reached out to tip Nancy's chin up gently and looked into her eyes, which were a dark stormy blue.

"Ned is the luckiest man on earth to have you," Frank said instead. "I've thought so for years. You're a very special girl, Nan." He smiled tenderly at her, trying his best to conceal the longing he felt. It wasn't his place, and the stakes were too high now. He had to do the right thing, even if sometimes the right thing and the hardest thing were the same. He was just built that way.

Seemingly of its own volition, his thumb brushed against Nancy's lips wistfully, in remembrance. Nancy grew still, her eyes drifting closed. For a moment, Frank allowed himself the luxury of looking at her with the full brunt of his emotions displayed on his face: wonder, longing, sadness, regret. He leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "Be happy, Nancy," he whispered.

Nancy kept her eyes closed, not wanting Frank to see the tears welling up in them at his words. _Tell him the truth,_ a voice inside her urged. But when she opened her eyes, Frank was gone, the door standing ajar like a careless afterthought in his wake.

A/N: **Oh, the angst. It's my birthday tomorrow and I was hoping to write something happy but Frank and Nancy didn't want to make nice. Oh well, no cake for them until they kiss and make up. ;) What do you guys think? I always love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Christmas stockings stuffed with all things nice to Smithy, alybro0512, Silver Scorpion, hardydrew, Emeralds and Rubies, Nicky, Prismatic Iris, Jabba1, Silver Ash, Really Cinderella, Li'l Albatross, KennaC, FrankandJoe3, Roswalyn and David Tai for the reviews and greetings! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 9**

"—factoring in the bureaucracy's red tape. Case in point: Laurel versus Strauss."

Joe Hardy tried to keep his eyes open as Professor William Hart droned on. Beside him, Gillian was listening intently and taking notes. Joe stifled another yawn and made a mental note to borrow her notes after class.

"Congress' omnibus trade bill, which forces them open its markets or face punitive sanctions on its own exports to the United States?" Professor Hart was asking.

Gillian raised her hand. "Foreign element of both political and legal nature. Uncontrollable circumstance."

Professor Hart frowned at her. "Not quite. Anyone else? Yes, Walter."

Joe craned his neck to look behind him. A pale, freckled redhead sitting four rows up answered, "Problems encountered with each uncontrollable element may have been avoided or compensated for had the element been recognized in the planning stage."

"Exactly," Professor Hart said, pleased. His eyes fell on Gillian as he added pointedly, "I'm glad to see there are some of you who at least understand the application of the basic fundamentals of legal management."

Gillian flushed and ducked her head, staring at her notebook.

Fully awake now, Joe observed Professor Hart's demeanor. Carly was right, he seemed to be singling out Gillian in class. Earlier in the hour, Joe had mumbled an uncertain answer when he was called on, but the professor had merely smiled and given him the correct page number.

Joe shifted in his seat and suddenly noticed Carly, who was sitting behind Gillian. He was surprised to see a smirk playing on her lips as she stared straight ahead. Was she enjoying Gillian's humiliation?

At that moment Carly caught Joe looking at her curiously and she reddened, averting her eyes to her textbook. Joe faced front with a frown. _There's something weird going on here. _

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"Nancy, can I ask you something?"

Nancy looked at Carly over her chicken sandwich. They were having a late lunch at the cafeteria before their next class. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering—" she hesitated, a blush rising to her cheeks. "—well, that is…" "What is it?" Nancy prodded, amused.

"… is Frank involved with someone? You know, does he have a girlfriend back home?" Gillian blurted out.

Nancy's smile froze. "Uh… yeah, I think he does," she replied carefully.

Gillian's face fell. "Oh."

They spent a few minutes eating in awkward silence, then Gillian sighed dramatically. "Frank is such a great guy."

Since it wasn't a question, Nancy was pretty sure she wasn't required to give an answer. She remained silent, picking at her macaroni salad.

"He's sweet, intelligent, responsible..." Gillian continued, oblivious to Nancy's discomfort. "… and did I mention gorgeous? You could drown in those dark brown eyes of his." She sighed again.

"Hmm," Nancy mumbled. She tried to change the subject. "So, is your dad back from D.C. yet?" she asked.

Lost in her thoughts about Frank, Gillian didn't appear to hear her question. "And he sure can kiss," she added dreamily. Nancy privately agreed with her.

Gillian's phone rang at that moment, much to Nancy's relief. Still wearing a dreamy expression, Gillian answered it. "Hello?" A look of shock came over her face and she asked shakily, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Nancy rushed over to her side and pressed her ear to Gillian's phone, straining to hear the conversation. She could faintly hear a chilling maniacal laugh, then the line went dead. She looked at Gillian, who had turned ashen at the caller's words. "What is it Gillian? What did he say?" she asked urgently.

Gillian looked at her, her green eyes wide in terror. "He said that the private detectives surrounding me won't stop him from getting rid of me."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"We asked a friend of ours working in telecommunications to trace the number used to make the call," Frank announced. He, Joe, Nancy and Gillian had skipped their afternoon classes in the aftermath of the stalker's call and were now clustered in the Hardy's dorm room. "Our friend was able to trace the signal from the cell site a few miles from here. The call was made within campus."

Nancy was hardly surprised. "Was he able to identify the owner of the line?" she asked.

Frank shook his head, frustrated. "No, it was a prepaid number."

Joe was perched on his bed, looking thoughtful. "Gillian, what's going on with you and Professor Hart?" he asked curiously.

Gillian looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"He was pretty harsh with you this morning," Joe pointed out. "And I heard that he's been on your case since the beginning of the semester. Is it true that your dad prosecuted Hart's brother-in-law a few years ago?"

"That's right," Gillian said, her brow knitting in concentration. "His name was Simon Todd, if I remember correctly. He was charged with assault and attempted murder." She straightened up, looking confused. "Wait, you guys don't think Professor Hart would…"

"It's possible," Nancy told her gently. "He's the one with a good motive to hurt you as revenge on what your father did." She looked at Frank and Joe. "We should find out Professor Hart's whereabouts last weekend. He could have easily been the one who attacked Gillian."

"No need for that, he was on campus that day," Gillian whispered, looking pale. "I saw him at the library when I went to meet Parker."

Joe looked at Frank and Nancy, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time we had a chat with Professor William Hart," he said grimly.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

A knock sounded on the Hardys' door later that evening. Frank answered it and found himself face to face with Parker Rabb, who was dressed in a black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey, why aren't you guys dressed?" he asked in surprise.

"For what, exactly?" Frank frowned. Despite what Nancy had said about Parker, he still disliked the guy.

"We're going to that new club in town, remember?" Parker said, glancing at his watch distractedly.

Joe came up to the door and stood next to his brother. "We didn't think that was pushing through," he said. "You know, since Gillian got upset about that call."

Parker looked blankly at him, then laughed and shook his head. "Oh, the call. Right. Sorry man, I've had so many things on my mind lately."

Joe and Frank exchanged a baffled look. For a close friend of Gillian's, Parker was certainly taking the death threat lightly.

"Anyway," Parker continued, "It was Gillian who said she still wanted to go to the club. She wanted to take a break from this insanity." He waggled imaginary quotation marks around the last word. "Tell you what, I'll see you at the lobby in ten minutes. The girls are still getting ready anyway." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left.

Frank closed the door and leaned back on it, crossing his arms against his chest. "There's something not quite right with that guy," he murmured.

"I agree," Joe said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a button-down shirt and some clean jeans. "He seemed really distracted tonight. But then again he could just be really busy like he said. Law school is pretty demanding."

"No, I don't think that's it. You know, he wasn't with any of us earlier when Gillian received the call. And he didn't have a class during that period." Frank mused, walking over to his laptop to shut it off.

Joe sat on the bed to lace up his shoes. "So you're saying he's our man? But Frank, Parker was with us in the room the night Gillian was attacked in the lounge. And what possible motive would he have?"

"You're starting to sound like Nancy," Frank muttered under his breath, pulling on a forest green polo shirt and tucking it into his slacks. "He could have an accomplice."

"That's possible," Joe conceded. "But I think Professor Hart is our prime suspect. He had the motive and opportunity to terrorize Gillian." He paused thoughtfully.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Carly was acting weird in class this morning when Hart humiliated Gillian. She was actually smirking behind her back."

Frank paused, remembering Carly as a shy, quiet, hardworking girl. "Maybe she has a competitive streak."

Joe shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe." He raked a hand through his blond curls. "So hey, some of the students are asking me about you and Gillian," he said mischievously.

Frank bristled but said nothing. He walked over to the desk and stuffed his wallet and cell phone in his pockets.

If Joe noticed his brother's discomfort, he didn't say anything about it. "Yeah, stuff like how long you guys have been together, where you met, that sort of thing. I overheard Gillian talking to Jamie in Economics and she was positively gushing about you," Joe guffawed.

Frank ignored him. "She's just doing her job."

"I don't think so big bro," Joe said teasingly. "I think the girl's smitten with you for real." He paused. "Too bad you're in love with someone else."

"Yeah, I think she knows I have a girlfriend," Frank said vaguely, standing by the door. "You ready?"

Joe nodded and opened the door. Before heading out, he turned back to Frank and said with a grin, "By the way, I wasn't talking about Callie."

A/N: **2009 is quickly coming to a close and one of the things I'm truly grateful for this year is the amazing reception I've received for the fanfic I've written so far. As most writers will probably tell you, writing can occasionally be a struggle, and on bad days, outright difficult; but with constant support and encouragement from the readers, every word is worth it, always.**

**On that note, thank you so much for continuing to follow the story! Your thoughts and suggestions are better than presents under the tree. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Hi guys! Happy New Year! A perfect night sky filled with breathtaking fireworks for Really Cinderella, hardydrew, intriguedndhb, Me, Li'l Albatross, KennaC, Emeralds and Rubies, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, EstellaB, Vee22, Silver Ash, Prismatic Iris, Katharine James and Silver Scorpion for the reviews. Thanks so much for continuing to stay aboard this ride! **

**Chapter 10**

The group arrived at Club Viviamo in Parker's van later than expected since Joe had to swing by Carly's dorm building to tell her they were pushing through with their plans.

"Clubbing on a school night," Joe said in satisfaction as they found a table near the dance floor, where several couples were enthusiastically gyrating to the fast beat under pulsating strobe lights. He had to raise his voice over the loud music. "Now this is more like my idea of college!"

Nancy hesitated. All the seats at the table were taken and the only one left was the one beside Frank. As if sensing her uneasiness, Frank looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Nancy, I won't bite."

_What if I want you to?_ she thought recklessly, then blushed as she sat down beside him. Frank couldn't help but steal another glance at her again. She was wearing a short V-neck navy blue dress that showed off her long toned legs and accentuated her sparkling blue eyes. _She's so beautiful,_ Frank unconsciously thought for the umpteenth time, then forced himself to look away, his jaw clenching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joe looking at him with a knowing grin.

The group ordered their drinks and Nancy was beginning to wish she hadn't sat next to Frank. She could feel a palpable current of electricity between them and given the awkward state of their friendship, she wondered if it was negative energy or something else that was buzzing between them.

Nancy was almost relieved when Parker leaned over to ask her if she wanted to dance. As she smiled her acceptance and they got up from the table, she could feel Frank's eyes following them all the way across the dance floor.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"Is everything all right?"

Nancy snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at Parker, who was holding her close to the slow beat of the latest song. "I'm sorry?"

Parker gave her a lopsided grin. "You look like you're a million miles away. Are you thinking about your boyfriend?"

Nancy smiled weakly at the mention of Ned. She had tried calling him several times after he had stormed off that night but he refused to speak to her. The only contact she received from him was a curt text message that said, _Can't talk. Busy. _

"So have you decided yet?" Parker continued when she remained silent.

"No, I haven't," Nancy said softly, her gaze drifting over Parker's shoulder to Frank and Gillian, who were wrapped in each other's arms a few yards away, swaying to the music. From an observer's standpoint, they looked like any other couple on the dance floor. Nancy bit her lip and tried to tamp down the familiar pang of jealousy.

Across the dance floor, Gillian tightened her arms around Frank's neck and rested her head on his chest. "This is nice," she sighed.

Frank saw Carly watching them from their table and he wound his arms around her waist. "How are you holding up Gillian?" he asked. "I thought you'd rather take a rest after what happened today."

"I can't bear the thought of being locked up in my dorm room waiting for another threat," Gillian told him with a shudder.

"Did you call your father?"

A sad look came over her face. "I tried to reach him, but his assistant said he was tied up in an urgent meeting with one of the firm's biggest clients."

"I'm sorry, Gillian." Frank meant it.

She shrugged. "It's okay." She smiled up at him. "I'd much rather be here with you anyway."

Frank returned her smile and stepped back as the song ended. "C'mon, let's head back to the table. I think I see our drinks." Carly was alone when they got back, the drinks clustered in the middle of the table. "Hey Carly," Frank greeted. "Where's Joe?" Beside them, Gillian turned to the table and reached for one of the two Long Island Teas.

"Oh, he just went to the bathroom," Carly replied, taking a sip of her Blue Crush. Just then, Joe walked up to them and held out his hand to Carly. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked smoothly, making Carly giggle and his brother roll his eyes. "I'd love to, Joe."

A moment later, Nancy and Parker returned to the table. Parker picked up one of the beers and took a long thirsty swig. "Whew, I didn't know Nancy was such a great dancer," he grinned.

Frank met her eyes. "Care to teach me some moves, Nancy?" he asked lightly, offering his arm.

Nancy had to laugh, the sound breaking the awkwardness between them as she took his arm and they joined Carly and Joe on the dance floor. "As if Joe hasn't taught you enough moves over the years," she teased him.

Frank shrugged. "I'm not really a big fan of my little brother's so-called 'moves'." He spun her around before pulling her close. "How am I doing?" He smiled down at her. Nancy caught her breath as she gazed up into his twinkling brown eyes. "You're doing just fine, Frank," she murmured, unable to look away.

"Better than Parker?" Frank asked with a slight smile playing on his lips, his eyes dark.

"No contest," Nancy said seriously.

They stared at each other, swaying absentmindedly to the music. Frank's gaze dropped to her lips and a wave of longing washed over him. Feeling her warm, slender body pressed up against him and the scent of her vanilla perfume filling his senses was threatening to break down the wall he put up between them for both their sakes.

There it was again—that strange, wonderful magnetic pull that effortlessly, inevitably drew them together. Sometimes Frank believed it was a force of nature, like how tides were affected by the gravitational pull of the full moon. How the water felt more restless, more alive.

A few years ago on one of their family vacations, he went night swimming in a lake during a full moon. Frank had swam along the moon's path, and whichever way he turned, the bright path on the surface stayed right in front of him. He tried to escape the trail of light, but it kept reaching out to touch him. Nancy had a similar effect on him, only he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

"Nancy," he whispered huskily.

Nancy suddenly stepped back self-consciously, her eyes sweeping across the room. "We can't do this, Frank," she said in a low tone. "Excuse me." She turned and headed for the restrooms at the other end of the club, weaving her way through other couples on the dance floor.

Frank watched her go, a muscle clenching in his jaw. _So much for honorable intentions,_ he thought in self-disgust. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Gillian and Parker deep in conversation back at the table. He didn't think they saw the brief display.

_Let it go. Go join the others before you do something stupid,_ he urged himself wisely.

He found himself following Nancy instead.

Frank was rounding the dark corner to where the restrooms were located when he bumped right into the object of his thoughts, who had just stepped out of the ladies room.

"Oof!" Nancy said in surprise, slightly stumbling in her heels, and Frank automatically grasped her upper arms to steady her. "Sorry, Nan."

Nancy pushed aside some loose strands from her eyes. "It's okay Frank, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, not about this," Frank exhaled. "For what just happened out there. I was overstepping my bounds. I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his thick brown hair in frustration.

Nancy stared at him. The only reason she stepped back was because she was worried that the others might see them, when Frank was supposed to be Gillian's boyfriend. It still hurt like hell that Frank regretted what he said to her during their last case, but when she was in his arms earlier, she could have sworn she saw something unguarded in his warm brown eyes that was the opposite of regret.

Now here he was, apologizing. He was confusing as hell.

"What do you want, Frank?" she asked him softly.

Surprised, Frank looked at her and saw she was serious. _You,_ he was sorely tempted to say. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes it does." Nancy took a step closer to him in the dark. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"I want you to be happy," Frank whispered, a resigned expression coming over his features as though he had repeated the statement a hundred times before.

Without another word, Nancy put her hands on his shoulders, rose up on tiptoe, and kissed him.

For a few seconds, Frank was too surprised to kiss her back. When Nancy started to pull back uncertainly, thinking he didn't want her, Frank suddenly swooped down to recapture her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to pull her even closer, his other hand tunneling through her silky strawberry blond strands. He turned and braced her against the wall, deepening the kiss as his normally rigid sense of control began to slip. He groaned. She felt amazing. He had missed this.

Nancy felt as though she was going up in flame, the nerve endings in her entire body sparking and igniting. Ned, the case, the club disappeared off the face of the earth until only Frank and she remained. She ran her hands through his thick brown hair like she had wanted to do last week, that day she first saw him. "Frank…" The sensation of his strong arms holding her tightly and every inch of his firm, muscled body pressed up against her was beginning to overwhelm her. She was starting to feel lightheaded.

At the sound of his name, Frank broke off the kiss abruptly, breathing hard. He was jolted back to his senses, crashing down to reality. He took a step back and stared at Nancy. Her mouth was pink and swollen from his kisses, her hair disheveled and her cheeks flushed pink. "Nancy, I'm so sorry. I had no right…"

"What?" Nancy said dazedly, leaning back on the wall for support.

"Look, we haven't done anything we can't take back right?" Frank said painfully, not looking at Nancy. _For God's sake, she's getting married to another man and I _kissed_ her. _He was furious at himself.

His words hit her soundly like a slap. Nancy felt the familiar burn of tears. "Why are you doing this, Frank?"

Frank noticed her unnaturally bright eyes and thought a solid punch to the solar plexus would have been kinder. "Nancy…"

Nancy ignored him and pushed past him into the ladies room, the door swinging shut behind her. Frank stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. His head was spinning. _Maybe I should've let Joe teach me some of his moves after all,_ he thought with a twinge of regret.

Sometime later when he felt he had adequately regained his composure, he went back out to the table. Joe and Carly had returned and the four of them were laughing at something Joe said. Frank sank down in his chair and took a long pull of his lukewarm beer, grimacing slightly at the taste. He felt Gillian giving him a questioning glance beside him but pretended not to see.

A minute later Nancy walked back to the table and took her seat beside Frank. He stole a quick look at her and apart from her mouth, which was set in a firm, straight line, she looked like herself again. He heard Parker ask Nancy if she wanted to dance again, to which she mumbled, "No thanks, maybe later."

"So how do you find Stanton Pike so far guys?" Carly asked them brightly, blissfully unaware of the tension between Frank and Nancy. When neither of them answered, Joe spoke up quickly, "It's great, we really like it here."

_This is going to be a long night,_ Nancy thought. She could already feel a headache starting to throb squarely between her eyes. Sighing unhappily, she reached for her Long Island Tea from the center of the table and took a long sip. A minute later she started to feel dizzy, and the room started to spin. _Whoa. How much alcohol content is in… _

Before Nancy could finish her thought, she slumped to the floor and everything went black.

A/N:  **I thought that we should start off the new year with a steamy kiss between Frank & Nancy (that hopefully made you guys think of fireworks. ;) What do you guys think? Thanks & have an awesome 2010!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **A big frozen tub of (insert favorite flavor here) ice creamy goodness to the following who reviewed Chapter 10—Silver Scorpion, Emeralds and Rubies, hardydrew, EstellaB, Really Cinderella, Li'l Albatross, KennaC, Prismatic Iris, inlo, SleepEnBeauty, Jabba1, Me, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, FrankandJoe3 and unknown. Thanks for starting my year off with a blast! **

**Chapter 11**

"Nancy? Can you hear me?"

Nancy fought against the murky darkness and struggled to swim upwards to the light. She could hear muffled voices somewhere above the surface.

She broke the surface and groggily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Frank's worried face. She watched as relief washed over his handsome features. "Nan, you're awake." Frank leaned over to give her a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Where am I?" Nancy allowed herself to be held for a second before pushing back from him, sinking down on the pillows. She still felt a little out of sorts.

"You're back at the dorm," Frank told her. A frown darkened his features. "Someone slipped a mickey in your drink at the club. We think it was meant for Gillian since both of you had Long Island Teas."

Nancy could hear Gillian on the phone across the room. She sounded distraught. "It was horrible dad. He followed us to the club and drugged Nancy by mistake." She sniffled. "When are you coming down here?"

Frank looked back down at Nancy. "Joe stayed behind to ask the bartender some questions," he continued in a low tone. "I asked the others if they saw anyone suspicious approaching our table but no one saw a thing." He stroked her hand. Nancy fought the urge to pull it away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, just a little dizzy." She cleared her dry throat. Frank picked up a glass of water on her bedside table and handed it to her. With his help, Nancy carefully sat up and took a few sips.

"Oh. Okay. See you then I guess," Gillian said, her face falling. She hung up, a dejected look on her face. She walked over to Nancy's bed. "My dad's tied up in court with a high-profile murder case for the rest of the week. He said the earliest he can come here is late next week." She looked at Frank. "By the way, he apologized about not being able to e-mail you back. He's been really busy."

Frank frowned. Why wasn't Charles Blake prioritizing his daughter's safety? He recalled his conversation with Gillian in the courtyard. He thought that Gillian had been exaggerating about her father's apathy about her life, but now he could see she had been right.

"Nancy, I feel so guilty about what happened," Gillian said unhappily. "It should've been me."

Nancy smiled reassuringly up at her. "Don't worry Gillian, this kind of thing always happens to me. Occupational hazard," she quipped lightly.

There was a knock on the door and Gillian walked over to open it. Joe came in, looking frustrated. "Hey Nan. How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Were you able to get anything?"

Joe blew out a breath and planted his hands on his hips. "Well, the bartender insisted the drinks were clean. So did our waitress. I think they were more concerned in protecting the rep of the club than helping us catch this SOB." He ran a hand through his blond curls and added in disgust, "I almost decked the bartender when he said college kids shouldn't be coming into his club if they can't hold a drink."

Frank's brow was furrowed in concentration. Something was nagging him. He needed to speak to Nancy and Joe alone. As though reading his mind, Gillian announced, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a long hot shower. I feel dirty knowing my stalker was practically brushing elbows with us at the club," she shuddered.

"Good idea," Frank replied. "We'll just step out into the hallway until you're done." He looked at Nancy in concern. "Do you feel like getting up?"

"I think so," she said, taking Frank's proffered hand as she gingerly got to her feet. So far, so good. "Thanks," she said stiffly, releasing his hand. She missed the fleeting look of hurt in his eyes.

Out in the hallway, Joe crossed his arms against his chest, looking grim. "I don't like this. Whoever's behind this is starting to mean business."

"Let's retrace what happened," Nancy suggested tiredly, leaning against the wall for support. "We ordered the drinks, then Parker and I got up to dance."

"Gillian and I joined you on the dance floor after a few minutes and the drinks weren't there yet," Frank continued.

"Assuming the bartender and the waitress were telling the truth, the drinks—which were still clean— arrived while Carly and I were talking," Joe said. His brow knitted. "Then I went to use the bathroom, leaving Carly by herself at the table with the drinks."

"Right," Frank agreed. "Gillian and I then went back to the table and Carly was alone, holding her drink. Joe came back from the bathroom and asked Carly to dance. Then Nancy and Parker returned to the table. I asked Nancy to dance and—" he faltered for a second, his mind flashing back to what had happened between him and Nancy, "—Gillian and Parker remained at the table with the drinks."

"Then Carly and I returned to the table after two songs," Joe went on, then paused. "Hey, where were you guys anyway? You were gone for like ten minutes."

Frank and Nancy carefully avoided each other's eyes. "We were just outside the restrooms, talking about the case," Nancy said hastily. "So Frank went back to the table, I followed after a few minutes, then I took a sip of the drugged cocktail and here we are."

"So who would have had the opportunity to slip the mickey?" Joe asked. "We have Carly. And Parker, although Gillian was with him at the table the whole time."

"The club was dark, Parker could have drugged the drink while she was looking away," Frank suggested. He looked at Nancy for her reaction. She looked thoughtful. "Nancy?"

"You know, we've been saying all along that my drink was drugged by mistake, but Gillian already had her drink in hand when you asked me to dance, Frank," she mused. "So assuming that it was Parker who slipped the mickey in my Long Island Tea, then he really meant to drug _me_, not Gillian."

"Then there's Carly," Joe added. "She was alone at the table with the drinks. She could have slipped the mickey in one of the Long Island Teas, not knowing which one belonged to Gillian." He glanced at Frank. "Did you notice Carly behaving strangely when Gillian picked up her drink?"

Frank thought for a second, then shook his head. "No, she seemed to be acting normal."

"Carly's a suspect?" Nancy echoed. "What motive would she have to hurt Gillian?" Joe told her about what had happened in Paralegal Studies that morning.

Nancy tapped a finger on her chin. "So Carly could be envious of Gillian's affluent lifestyle and her father's connections while she has to work hard to get into law school."

"It's possible," Frank nodded. "She also could have written the note to Gillian while she was asleep. Didn't Gillian say she saw it the next morning?"

Nancy finally remembered what was nagging her about that note. "Hey guys," she said slowly. "Speaking of that note, Parker told me that Gillian stepped on it on her way out of the room the next morning before he pointed it out. Did you notice if the paper had any smudges or shoe tracks?"

Frank and Joe shook their heads. "No, the paper was spotless. No marks at all," Frank said. "What are you thinking Nancy?"

"It could be nothing," Nancy murmured. "But there's something that's bothering me about that note."

"So we're keeping an eye on Carly and Parker," Joe summarized, then added, "And Professor Hart. Something's up with that guy."

"I agree," Frank said. He gave Nancy a worried look and added, "Be careful, Nan. Until we know for certain who drugged that drink, we don't know if that person was targeting you or Gillian."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

As it turned out, Joe didn't have to think of a way to approach Carly. She slipped into the seat next to him during Government History the next morning. "Hi Joe," she greeted shyly. "How's Nancy doing?"

"She's okay." Joe studied her carefully. Carly smiled at him in relief. "That's good. She gave us quite a scare last night when she passed out like that." She brought out her textbook and hurriedly scanned the first few pages of the latest chapter before the professor came in.

Joe noticed dark circles lining her eyes. "Were you able to sleep well last night?" he asked casually. Surprised, Carly's eyes flew up to meet his. "Oh, not really. I had some extra reading to do for this morning's class," she explained sheepishly.

Joe raised an eyebrow at the textbook she was currently perusing. "Guess you're trying to memorize the entire textbook then," he joked.

Carly blushed. "Just want to be thorough." Joe nodded, unconvinced. The professor arrived then and Carly faced front, looking relieved.

After class, Joe stuffed his notebook into his backpack and turned to Carly. He was startled to see she was already halfway up the aisle. He hastily caught up to her. "Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Want to grab a bite?"

"Uh, maybe some other time," she said with a distracted smile. "I have to… go to the library and do some quick research." Reaching the door, she waved to him and hurried down the hall.

Joe looked after her thoughtfully, then followed her at a discreet distance, which was unnecessary. Carly walked fast with her head down, seemingly lost in thought. She reached Webster Hall where the library was located but walked right past it without a glance. _Hmm,_ Joe thought, his interest piqued. _Wonder where she's _really _going?_

A few minutes later he had his answer. Carly entered the Hale Building, walked up two flights of stairs and turned a corner. Joe followed her tracks and took a peek around the corner in time to catch her knocking at a door a few feet away. She looked around the hallway nervously before entering the room, the door firmly closing behind her.

Joe stepped out of his hiding place, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that classroom even without glancing at the door, which read Paralegal Studies. He casually leaned against the doorjamb, trying to make out the conversation, but the voices were too faint to be decipherable for the most part. Joe heard Professor Hart faintly say, "…good job… knew I could count on you…" Joe frowned and pressed his ear to the door in an attempt to make out the rest of his words. "… see you… tomorrow night…"

A student walking by armed with a thick stack of books looked suspiciously at Joe. He immediately straightened up, trying to look unobtrusive, but his thoughts were whirling around in his head. Why was Carly visiting Professor William Hart in between classes? Why would she lie about their meeting? Was Hart talking about the events last night at the club? What were they planning to do tomorrow tonight?

Casting one last curious look at the closed door, Joe left the building, deep in thought. Was Carly Bright the accomplice of Gillian's stalker?

A/N: **I know some of you wanted to see a romantic scene between Nancy and Parker— I'll try my best to include one, provided that's where the story wants to go. (That's the funny—and surprising— thing with stories, they sometimes tend to head off into a different direction completely on their own, leaving the writer no choice but to trail behind in exasperation.)**

**For those who want Frank and Nancy to get together already, hang on and just enjoy the ride! We'll get there… eventually. :D**

**Please continue sending me your thoughts and suggestions—I write future chapters with your feedback in mind and most of them do find their way into the story one way or the other. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Big bear hugs to the following who dropped me a note about Chapter 11— inlo, Really Cinderella, Silver Scorpion, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, FrankandJoe3, Vee22, Emeralds and Rubies, Lena, Jesusfreak1212, Me, hardydrew, Jabba1, ilsablaine, Kit, Roswalyn, Li'l Albatross and jacklyn. Please forgive me if I wasn't able to personally reply to your feedback, I'm going through a work-related crisis and I'm hoping it's going to blow over soon. Real life sucks sometimes. Sigh.**

**Anyway, as a token of appreciation for continuing to follow the story, I've caved in and included a scene here that some of you have been asking for. *wink* Happy reading! **

**Chapter 12**

"What time are we talking about here?" Frank asked breathlessly. It was late afternoon and he and Joe had decided to do a few rounds on the running path at the campus park before dinner.

"I'm not sure," Joe panted, running alongside his brother. "Hart just mentioned seeing her tomorrow night."

"Carly's dorm is just nearby the Hale Building, we can pick a spot with a clear view of the two buildings and wait for her," Frank suggested, pushing a low-hanging branch out of the way.

"Stakeout!" Joe cheered, grinning. "I call dibs on candy bars."

Frank rolled his eyes. Trust Joe to think of food at a time like this.

Oblivious, Joe continued. "I ran into Nancy earlier and already filled her in. Think she can bring some chips?" At the mention of Nancy, Frank sobered. Joe noticed the sudden shift in his mood and cast a curious glance at him as they continued running in tandem. "What's wrong?" he puffed, concerned.

Frank stopped abruptly near the bench where they met up with Gillian and Nancy that first day. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. "Nothing."

Joe backed up a few steps and peered down at his brother. "C'mon Frank," he cajoled, breathing heavily. "You've been distracted ever since Nancy got here. And after last night, you've been grumpy _and_ distracted." He paused, seeing the warning glare Frank shot him. "See? Exactly my point. What gives?"

Frank glanced around the park, hoping to see a cute coed that would distract Joe from his endless needling. No such luck.

Joe took a seat on the bench. "Is this about Nancy's engagement to Ned?"

Frank turned his head sharply to meet Joe's calm gaze. He opened his mouth to deny it but Joe arched an eyebrow. "You can lie to me all you want Frank, but you can't lie to yourself."

Frank gave up and flopped down on the bench beside Joe. "Did you take a wrong turn somewhere and end up in psych class, Joe?" he asked sarcastically.

Joe ignored the barb. "Have you talked to Nancy about it?"

Frank stared out at the park. The sun was starting to set, turning the leaves of the surrounding oak trees into a brilliant blaze of red and orange hues. They reminded him of Nancy's red-gold hair glinting in the sunlight. "I did, a few nights ago. I told her I was happy for her." He smiled hollowly.

Joe studied him then said simply, "You're in love with Nancy." It wasn't a question. The words lingered in the air between them before dissolving in the fading light. Frank swallowed hard but said nothing.

Joe followed his brother's line of vision and looked unseeingly at the trees. A certain kind of peace came over him. "How long have you known?" he asked casually.

Frank was silent for so long, Joe was starting to think he wouldn't answer. His eyes had a distant, far-away look in them. Finally, his quiet reply came. "I don't remember when exactly. But it was a long time ago."

"Does Callie know?"

Frank hesitated. "I didn't tell her anything, but I think she has an idea." He looked down at the grass beneath his running shoes and a shadow came over his face. "I'm breaking up with Callie," he confessed in a low tone.

Joe hated to point out the obvious. "But Nancy's getting married."

"It's not because of Nancy. Callie and I have been over for quite some time now." Frank exhaled heavily.

"I'm sorry, Frank." Joe reached out to squeeze his brother's shoulder in sympathy. He knew how much Frank had loved Callie Shaw as a teenager. She was his first love. For a while, Joe thought she might be the one. He would never tell Frank, but he was secretly glad she wasn't.

"Have you told Nancy how you feel?" he asked, changing the subject.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Frank's face as he remembered. "Yeah, a few months ago, during our last case." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Joe. "Of course, you had to 'sleepwalk' into the room and ruin the moment."

Joe's blue eyes lit up. "I _knew_ I interrupted something important!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Frank sighed. "You don't have to sound so proud about it, Joe." Joe had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry." A second later he perked up again as he remembered something else. "Wait, so that little note she wrote on your cast…" he trailed off and grinned. "Nancy feels the same way about you, doesn't she?"

"If she feels the same way I do, the last thing she would do is get married to someone else," Frank said flatly. Joe didn't miss the sharp pain that flashed in his dark brown eyes and realized in surprise just how serious his brother was about Nancy.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. The world grew dark as the last rays of the setting sun sank down the horizon. A group of students strolled by, chatting animatedly. A car engine started in the distance.

Joe looked up at the night sky and watched the first stars appear, twinkling down at him. A chilly breeze set off the tree leaves to dance. He turned to Frank, who seemed content to sit like a statue for the rest of the night. "So what are you going to do about it?" he finally asked.

Frank laughed shortly. "What _can_ I do about it? Nancy's getting married to Ned. End of story." He cocked his head at Joe. "Aren't you supposed to give me that whole speech about forgetting Nancy since there are plenty of other fish in the sea?"

"No, I think I'll just be wasting my breath," Joe said, rolling his eyes. He grew serious. "You should fight for her, Frank."

Frank stared incredulously at his brother. "Should I get my dueling sword or pistols while we're at it?"

Joe sighed. "I'm serious, Frank. You love her. How many other girls can you honestly say you've felt the same way about?"

_None,_ Frank thought in a heartbeat. _Just her. _"It doesn't matter, Joe," he said angrily. "She's getting married."

"But she's not married _yet_," Joe pointed out reasonably. "What have you got to lose?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, Joe. For whatever it's worth, I still respect Ned Nickerson and I'm not going to get in between him and Nancy. Not about this." Frank tried hard not to think of how good—how _right_— Nancy's mouth had felt on his.

"Mark my words, big brother. Doing the right thing in this case—however distorted your definition of the right thing is— will be one of the biggest things you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Frank remained silent.

"And hey, if that doesn't work out, there's always Gillian," Joe added teasingly.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Nancy sighed as she stepped out of the library, her backpack twice as heavy with the law textbooks she had checked out. The problem with being undercover was that you weren't exempt from the obligations that came with the job. _At this point, the question of how I can finish a 20-page Legal Management report by tomorrow afternoon is a bigger mystery than this case,_ she thought ruefully.

A familiar voice called out her name just as she was walking past the courtyard on her way back to the dorm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Parker jogging up to her, his hair damp and a gym bag in hand. "Hey, I was hoping I'd bump into you," he said with a smile. "You're looking a lot better. I offered to carry you back to your room last night but Frank Hollis insisted that he got you. How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Nancy replied, returning his smile and trying to ignore the mention of Frank's name.

"So Gillian's stalker drugged you by mistake?" Parker asked, concerned.

Nancy shrugged. "That's one of the theories we're working on."

His face darkened. "First Gillian, now you…just wait till I get my hands on that SOB."

Touched, Nancy squeezed his arm. "That's sweet Parker, but between the Hollis brothers and myself, we can handle whoever this guy is."

"Right." Parker cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me." He gave her an endearing grin.

Nancy hesitated. "I don't know, I have a lot of work to do…" She eyed the brightly-lit dorm building up ahead. "And I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on Gillian."

"Gil will be fine," he assured her. "She told me she made plans with Frank for dinner."

"Oh." Nancy blinked, then recovered. "Still, I do need to get started on a 20-page report that's due tomorrow."

Parker tried not to let his disappointment show. "That's too bad." He then brightened. "How about tomorrow night? We can go to the Foundation Day celebration together." In honor of Stanton Pike's anniversary, there was going to be a fair and a concert at the football field located at the far end of the campus grounds.

"That sounds like fun," Nancy began, then suddenly remembered Joe mentioning to her about tailing Carly the next evening. "But I already made plans for tomorrow night." She smiled apologetically at Parker. "Maybe we can catch a movie with the group this weekend. Joe's been raving about this new action flick."

Parker cleared his throat and took a step closer to Nancy, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Actually, Nancy, I was hoping we could spend some time alone," he confessed, looking a little embarrassed.

Nancy's eyes widened in surprise as his words sank in. "Are you… asking me out on a date?"

"Something like that," Parker admitted sheepishly. "Look, I know you have a boyfriend and everything, but since you haven't accepted his ring yet, well…" he trailed off.

"Parker, I don't know what to say," Nancy said self-consciously, her cheeks turning pink. She studied the ground for a moment, trying to formulate an appropriate response. Hearing Parker say her name, she looked back up distractedly and was startled to discover that he had moved even closer, his handsome face now mere inches from hers.

His green eyes bored intently into hers. "The thing is, I really like you Nancy," he whispered.

With that, he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

_Oh crap_, Joe thought, his blue eyes widening in surprise and dismay as he caught sight of the two figures in the distance.

Hoping Frank hadn't seen them yet, he abruptly turned back to his brother who was walking a few paces behind him and did his best to block him from sight. "Hey, why don't we drop by the cafeteria first? I could use a burger," he said brightly.

"Joe, I already told you, I'm running late to meet Gillian for dinner," Frank said impatiently, sidestepping his brother. "I still need to take a shower and—" he broke off abruptly and Joe knew with a sinking heart that Frank had finally seen them.

"What the hell?" Frank muttered under his breath, unable to believe his eyes.

"Frank…" Joe said warily. "Let's just go, all right?"

Frank said nothing, frozen in place as his stunned brown eyes continued to take in the sight of Nancy and Parker, locked in a kiss.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

_What is he doing?_ Nancy thought in astonishment. She managed to place her hands on Parker's chest and gently pushed him back, breaking off the kiss. "Parker…"

"I'm sorry, Nancy," Parker said as he backed off, his green eyes not losing their intensity. "I know I'm getting ahead of myself here, but I'd be lying if I said I haven't imagined doing that since I first met you."

Nancy flushed. "Listen, Parker," she began gently, still a little breathless. "I'm really flattered and I do think you're a very nice guy. But I'm in love with someone else." She paused and added softly, "I'm sorry."

Parker smiled painfully. "I knew that. You shouldn't apologize, Nancy." He blew out a breath and laughed. "But you can't really blame me for trying."

Nancy smiled affectionately at him. "I'll see you around, Parker." She turned and walked away. Lost in thought, she hadn't taken five steps when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm without warning. Surprised, Nancy jerked back reflexively and her backpack fell to the ground with a thump.

She turned to see Parker looking at her with a strange light in his eyes, his mood having undergone a 180 degree shift. "Nancy, be careful," he said seriously. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that when she was distracted by a set of rapidly-approaching footsteps. "Hey!" a familiar voice called out sharply.

His hand still gripping her arm, Parker and Nancy turned and saw Frank striding towards them with a frown on his face. Joe was strolling behind him a few feet away, looking on curiously. "Get away from her," Frank told Parker angrily. He reached out and forcibly removed Parker's hand from Nancy's arm.

Startled, Parker held his hands up and backed away. "Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" His eyes darted between Frank and Nancy in confusion. "… I, uh, better go." He turned on his heel abruptly and left. Frank watched him go, a muscle clenching in his jaw.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Frank?"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Frank turned and saw Nancy glaring at him. "We were on our way back to the dorm when saw him grab you, Nancy," he said defensively. "We thought—" Frank heard Joe cough meaningfully behind him and corrected himself. "_I_ thought he was bothering you."

"We were just talking. I think he was about to tell me something important about the case," Nancy said hotly, her eyes snapping blue fire. She bent down and snatched up her fallen backpack. "And even if he was bothering me, may I remind you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a knight in shining armor, something which you certainly are _not_, Frank Hardy." She stalked off without a backward look.

Frank blinked after her receding back in disbelief. Where did _that_ come from? His eyes narrowed as he recalled her words. _Just talking, my foot._

Hearing a strangled noise that strangely sounded like a drowning seal—if seals could drown— he whirled on Joe. "Don't you _dare_ start," Frank warned him ominously.

Joe's face was red from trying to contain his mirth. "Maybe you should've brought your dueling sword after all, big brother. Maybe that would've been more convincing. Oh, and don't forget your white horse," he gasped. "I think you left him tied to one of the light posts in the parking lot." Joe gave up and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Joe," Frank said irritably.

"As you wish, Sir Franklin… Knight of Bayport," Joe howled, doubling over in a fresh bout of hilarity. A passing student gave him a peculiar look.

"Whatever you're thinking about him is probably true," Frank told the student grimly. Her eyes widened in alarm and she scurried away without a word.

Frank rolled his eyes at Joe in disgust and walked away, his brother's laughter following him all the way back to the dorm.

A/N: **Poor Frank may need some aspirin for the big headache he's having over the men in Nancy's life. Disgruntled Frank is cute though, don't you think? :) Btw, I've decided to remain silent for those of you who have made guesses so far— I'm afraid of letting something slip, but rest assured, hearing your thoughts never fails to put a smile on my face, bad days or not. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **A gorgeous bunch of blue sterling roses to the following who reviewed Chapter 12: Really Cinderella, FrankandJoe3, Kit, KennaC, Emeralds and Rubies, Silver Scorpion, Me, Prismatic Iris, Jabba1, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, EstellaB, Li'l Albatross, Hannah and .A.F. The action's going to pick up beginning this chapter and I can already see the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. :) Happy reading!**

**Chapter 13**

"But why can't I go with you?" Gillian pouted.

Frank inwardly sighed. It was the next evening and he was walking Gillian back to her dorm room after classes. "We've already been through this Gillian," he said patiently. "The less number of people on a stakeout, the better chances we have of not drawing attention to ourselves. Besides, once Carly or Hart sees you, they might panic." They reached the dorm room and Frank waited while Gillian retrieved her key from her purse and unlocked the door. "Nancy?" she called out as she pushed the door open, the hinges creaking slightly.

The room was dark. "She must already be on her way," Frank murmured, checking his watch. Twenty minutes until eight. "What time are Jaime and Hannah coming over?" he asked.

Gillian flicked on the light switch and tossed her backpack on the bed. "In about five minutes," she replied. Since Nancy was joining the stakeout, Gillian was attending Foundation Day with some classmates. The detectives found it unlikely that the stalker would try anything in a place filled with people.

"I'll wait until they get here," Frank told her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Gillian smiled coyly at his concern. "How could I not be, with you here?" She stepped closer to him and reached out to caress his arm, her touch lingering. "You'll hurry back for the celebration though, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." Frank returned her smile distractedly, resisting the urge to glance at his watch again. He wondered if Joe was right about Gillian. Even without other people around and putting on an act was unnecessary, she still continued to flirt with him.

_I hope the girls get here soon,_ he thought nervously. To him, the idea of being alone with a flirty Gillian was more dangerous than chasing criminals.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

_This has the potential of being awkward,_ Nancy thought wryly as she raised her hand and knocked.

The door opened halfway and she found herself face-to-face with a handsome guy with bright hazel eyes and light brown hair. "Yes?" he asked pleasantly.

Nancy blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, I must've knocked on the wrong door. I was looking for—" "Parker?" the guy finished. At her nod, he held the door wide open. "Parker's my roommate," he explained as he held out his hand. "I'm Ryan Edwards."

Nancy smiled back as she shook his hand. "Nancy Dawson."

"Why don't you come in? Parker's just taking a quick shower."

"Thanks." She accepted his invitation and stepped into their dorm room. Her blue eyes swept cursorily across the room and she hid a smile. The state of the room immediately gave away the fact that two males lived there. Dirty clothes littered the floor and a sweatshirt was hanging crookedly from the back of a chair. Both beds were unmade, and on one of the desks, a half-empty pizza box sat beside legal pads, cell phones, textbooks and assorted mail. It looked like two Joe Hardys inhabited the small space.

Following Nancy's gaze, Ryan scratched his head and said sheepishly, "Ah, sorry about the mess. We hadn't gotten a chance to clean up yet." He shoved some books and clothes off a chair and offered it to her. "Have a seat." She could hear the pipes squeak in the bathroom as Parker turned off the shower.

Nancy's cell phone beeped a new message as she took a seat. It was a text from Joe, reminding her of the stakeout at eight pm. She checked her watch and saw it was only seven forty.

"So you're also taking up law?" Ryan asked as he shrugged on a black leather jacket.

Nancy looked up at him. "Yes, I am. What's your major?" she asked politely.

"Business management," Ryan smiled. "My father owns a construction company in Minnesota and he wants me to take over the family business when he retires." At that moment the bathroom door opened and Parker emerged, rubbing a towel through his damp hair. He was clad in jeans slung low on his hips and nothing much else. Nancy averted her eyes from his defined torso and firm stomach, hoping her cheeks weren't turning pink.

"Hey Rabb, get decent. You've got a visitor," Ryan said laughingly.

Parker carelessly tossed the towel aside and caught sight of Nancy. "Nancy! What brings you here?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you had plans."

"I do. But I, uh, wanted to talk to you," she said, fixing her eyes on his bare feet, which seemed to be the safest view.

"Okay, just give me a sec." He grabbed a shirt from the closet and ducked back into the bathroom, the door closing. A moment later they heard water running in the sink.

"Well, I'm off to pick my girlfriend up for Foundation Day," Ryan announced, stuffing his cell phone and wallet into his back pockets. "It was nice meeting you, Nancy." He winked at her. "You guys have a good night."

Nancy smiled at him. "You too, Ryan." The door snicked shut behind him and Nancy suddenly remembered she hadn't replied to Joe's message yet. She quickly tapped out _I'll be there_ and sent it. She was about to exit her Inbox when she noticed a message Frank sent the other day. It contained the prepaid number used by Gillian's stalker. Frank had tried calling the number that same afternoon the stalker called but it was unavailable.

Nancy frowned thoughtfully. On a whim, she saved the number to her phonebook and made a mental note to try calling the number again. The water was still running in the bathroom and Nancy was starting to feel impatient. Another glance at her watch told her she would have to meet the Hardys in ten minutes.

With a sigh, she stood up and paced the small length of the room. _I hope this stakeout will be the break we need in this case,_ she thought ruefully_. I don't know how much longer I can keep on working with Frank._ Her eyes fell on the cluttered desk again as she passed by it. A glint of silver twinkled under the lamp. A bunch of keys had been carelessly tossed at the right-hand corner of the table, half of them dangling precariously off the edge.

_And how in the world am I going to fix things with Ned? _Nancy thought miserably as she reached out absently to straighten the keys.

Then she paused, looking closely at the keys. One of them had uneven scratches on the metal surface. Nancy moved closer to the lamp and held up the key, examining it carefully. Her blue eyes widened as she made out a sparse dusting of light silver flecks embedded on the teeth, a shade lighter than the steel of the key, but still noticeable if you knew what you were looking for. Paint shavings.

_No, it can't be._

Nancy darted a quick look at the closed bathroom door and pulled out her cell phone, her heart beginning to pound. She was about to call Joe when she paused. On impulse, Nancy dialed the prepaid number instead.

One of the cell phones scattered on the desk began to ring shrilly in answer.

And behind her, the bathroom door creaked open.

A/N: **Guess most of you have already seen this coming, huh. :) I'll be posting the next chapter shortly since it's almost done. Thoughts? Reactions? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **As promised, here's the next chapter. A quick shout-out to those who took the time to react to the previous chapter: Book Lover A.F., Silver Scorpion, hardy drew, FrankandJoe3, Emeralds and Rubies, Jabba1, Me, Li'l Albatross, Hannah, and Really Cinderella. This chapter's for you guys, since you asked for it! :)**

**Chapter 14**

"What are you doing?"

Nancy pressed the end button and the shrill ringing ceased. A foreboding silence filled the room. She turned to Parker, who standing in the bathroom doorway looking puzzled. His eyes fell to the keys she still held in her hand. "Did Ryan leave his keys again?"

She narrowed her eyes and studied Parker. "What's going on, Parker?" she asked quietly.

Parker ran a hand through his damp blond hair and laughed. "Ryan has a forgetful streak, he always leaves stuff behind." He walked past Nancy to grab a pair of sneakers lying haphazardly next to his bed. "Well, he can just knock when he comes back."

Nancy watched him flop down onto one of the beds and lace his sneakers up. "There are paint shavings on one of the keys, Parker. It matches the color of the paint of Gillian's car," she said pointedly.

Parker paused and looked up at her, his brow furrowing. "What are you saying? Ryan's the one who scratched Gil's car?"

Nancy said nothing. Parker finished knotting up the laces and stood up. "Alright, we should go and ask Ryan some questions," he continued as if Nancy had answered. "C'mon, if we hurry we can still catch up to him."

Without breaking eye contact, Nancy reached behind her and held up the cell phone that had picked up her earlier call. "Whose phone is this, Parker?"

Parker gave the device in question a mild, uninterested glance as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door. "That's Ryan's cell phone. Trust him to leave his keys _and_ his phone," he said with another laugh as he shrugged on his jacket.

Nancy took a deep breath. "I saw Ryan slip his cell phone in his pocket before he left."

Parker finished buttoning up his jacket—were his fingers shaking slightly?— and met Nancy's penetrating gaze. His laughing green eyes now looked cold and menacing.

Before Nancy could move, Parker hit the light switch with a growl and lunged at her in the dark.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"There you are," Joe whispered as Frank joined him at the location of their stakeout— a park bench behind some bushes fifteen feet across the Hale Building.

"Sorry. I had to wait until Jaime and Hannah arrived," Frank said in a low tone. "Where's Nancy?"

Joe looked confused. "She isn't with you?" Frank shook his head. "Well, she did say she was joining us. Maybe she's just running a bit late."

The brothers settled down in their positions, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. The full moon provided them more than enough light. Since most of the faculty staff and student population were at the Foundation Day celebration at the other side of campus, the area was virtually deserted. It would be a piece of cake to spot their quarry.

A few minutes later, Joe nudged Frank. "Here comes Hart," he whispered. They ducked lower behind the bushes.

The tall, imposing figure of the professor rounded the corner and came into view, his gray charcoal overcoat flapping at his legs. He glanced both ways before jogging up the steps of the Hale Building. Several moments later the brothers saw a light coming on at a third-floor window.

They didn't have to wait long after that. Ten minutes later, Carly Bright emerged from her dorm building and hurried down the path to the Hale Building. As she passed by the Hardys' hidden spot, they could make out the nervous expression on her face.

Frank and Joe waited until she disappeared into the building. "Let's go!" Joe said excitedly, brushing himself off.

"Let's wait another minute before following her," Frank suggested. He looked around, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I wonder what's taking Nancy so long?"

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Nancy moaned and groggily opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing.

She made a move to massage her aching head, only to discover her arms and legs were tightly bound. With a start, she suddenly remembered confronting Parker in his room. He had grabbed her in the dark and clamped a piece of damp cloth exuding a sweet-smelling substance over her nose and mouth. Chloroform, she thought in disgust.

A chilly breeze blew across her face and she realized she wasn't indoors anymore. She looked around and saw she was propped up against one of the perimeter walls at the outdoor pool of the campus sports center, next to the gym. Parker was nowhere to be seen.

_I can't believe it's Parker_, Nancy thought, angry at herself for not seeing it sooner. She remembered the way she defended Parker when Frank told her he was a suspect. Frank was right, again.

Frank. How much time had passed? Did he and Joe know by now she was missing? Or were they still on the stakeout?

"At least he didn't gag me," Nancy muttered. "Thank God for small favors." She took a deep breath and yelled for help at the top of her lungs while struggling with her bonds, chafing her wrists.

"Now Nancy, no need to yell," a voice admonished her lightly. Nancy turned her head and saw Parker emerge from the shadows, smiling grimly. "It's useless you know. No one can hear you. Everyone is at the Foundation Day celebration."

"What exactly are you planning to do, Parker?" Nancy asked evenly. "Get rid of me? We're in the middle of campus. And Frank and Joe already know I'm missing, so it won't be long until they find me," she bluffed.

Parker frowned at her. "We'll think of something." He seemed distracted, glancing at the cell phone he held. "C'mon," he urged under his breath. As if on cue, the phone rang, shattering the tense silence. "Yeah," Parker answered in relief. He listened, then said, "We're at the pool. I already have an idea." He eyed Nancy. "Okay. Hurry."

"Was that your accomplice?" Nancy asked as he flipped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket. "Who is it?"

Parker smirked at her. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Why hurt Gillian?" Nancy persisted. "You told me yourself, you would never hurt her."

Parker looked puzzled. "That's true. I love Gillian," he said. "That's why I'm doing this." He suddenly scowled. "Of course she had to go and fall for Frank Hollis. I thought it was all an act, but she was smitten." His intense green eyes cut into hers. "Just like you."

Nancy tried to hide her surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Parker laughed, a harsh, grating sound. "Please, Nancy. How stupid do you think I am? You think I don't know the reason why you keep on putting off your engagement to your boyfriend?" He mimicked her. "_You're a really nice guy, but I'm in love with someone else._ Did you honestly expect me to believe you were talking about your boyfriend?"

He then frowned and added, "Too bad. I was beginning to really like you, too. I thought at first it would make Gillian jealous but she didn't even give a shit."

"So you've been doing this just to get her attention?" Nancy asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Something like that," he said with a hollow smile. "The club thing backfired though. She only had eyes for Frank. But I still had fun, you really were a good dancer."

Nancy remembered that night. "You drugged me," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said unapologetically. "I didn't have the heart to slip Gillian the mickey. But since both of you ordered the same drink, a better opportunity presented itself."

"Where did you get the mickey?" Nancy asked, trying to keep him talking. She hoped the Hardys had noticed her absence by now.

"My sister, of course," he said smugly. "I told you Karen was a pharmacist. She also provided me the chloroform when I told her it was for a criminal trial we were reenacting." He checked his watch impatiently. "What's taking so long?"

"Getting impatient, Parker?" a voice asked in amusement. Nancy and Parker both turned to see the person step out of the shadows to join them by the poolside.

Seeing who the person was, Nancy gasped in disbelief.

A/N: **Yes, another cliffie! I'm terrible, I know. :P I confess though, I was a little sorry to pin the blame on Parker, since he turned out to be a pretty nice guy during the course of writing the story. So what did you guys think? :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hot off the presses. I meant to post this sooner (I'm not that evil) but Real Life intruded. And we all know how annoying **_**that**_** can be. :) A big cuddly teddy bear holding a heart-shaped box of candy for those who reviewed Chapter 14-- Silver Scorpion, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Vee22, Book Lover A.F., FrankandJoe3, Emeralds and Rubies, nicky, hardy drew, Really Cinderella, Li'l Albatross, Hannah, Estella B, Me, KennaC and Aphrodite2. Thanks for the great feedback guys. On with the show! **

**Chapter 15**

"Anything?" Frank whispered.

Joe peered up and down the deserted hallway. "All clear." They soundlessly made their way to the closed door of Paralegal Studies, where they could hear muffled voices, but they were too faint to decipher.

"I think the door's unlocked," Joe whispered, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "We can ambush them, catch them red-handed."

Frank rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic approach. "This isn't a drug bust, Joe. Maybe it would be better if we just _knocked_," he chided.

Joe let out a long-suffering sigh. Frank sure knew how to make an entrance. "Alright grandpa, let me handle this. I'll knock." Just as he was about to raise a hand to do that, the door suddenly jerked open. Joe found himself face-to-face with a scowling Professor William Hart. "Uh…"

"I know you. You're in my class," Professor Hart said without preamble, still scowling. "What are you doing lurking outside my classroom like a spy?"

"I was, uh, looking for Carly," Joe fibbed, trying to look nonchalant. Over Hart's shoulder, he could see Carly standing by the professor's desk, her face pale. She was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Joe immediately realized that was obviously the wrong thing to say. If anything, Hart looked more furious than before. "How did you know she was here?" he demanded. Joe snuck an imploring look at his brother, who was leaning against the wall two feet away, having escaped Hart's notice so far. "Feel free to jump in anytime, big bro," he muttered under his breath.

At that moment Carly joined Hart at the door. "Joe, what are you doing here?" she asked, stricken. "Are you following me?"

Before Joe could answer, Frank put him out of his misery and showed himself. "Actually, Joe and I need to ask you some questions."

"Who are you?" Hart growled.

"Frank Hardy. And you already know my brother, Joe."

"Frank? What's going on?" Carly gasped. "I thought your last name was Hollis!"

Frank looked at her evenly. "We're private detectives sent by Charles Blake, Gillian's father, to find out who's been stalking his daughter." He looked coolly at Hart. "We need to ask you some questions about Gillian Blake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have better things to do than listen to a couple of kids playing detective," Hart sneered.

"Professor Hart, is it true that Charles Blake prosecuted Simon Todd, your brother-in-law a few years ago for assault and attempted murder?" Frank calmly asked.

William Hart frowned at Frank. "Yes, he did. What about it?"

"Bet you weren't too happy about that, were you?" Joe asked pointedly, folding his arms against his chest.

Hart looked at Joe and Frank suspiciously, then realization dawned on his face. "Are you trying to insinuate that I had something to do with whoever is stalking Blake's daughter?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Revenge is a pretty powerful motive," Frank commented casually, watching Hart's expression carefully.

Hart blinked, then to their surprise, let out a bark of laughter. "I agree. But why would I want to commit revenge on the person who put away that son of a bitch? I'm glad Todd was thrown in jail! As far as I'm concerned, the bastard deserved it." He smiled grimly. "Charles Blake is a damn good lawyer. If anything, I should be sending him a thank you note."

"If that were true, then why are you giving Gillian such a hard time in class?" Joe demanded.

Hart waved a hand dismissively. "That girl doesn't know how to apply herself. I don't even know why she took up law. Anyone can see her heart is not in it— she just wants to look good." His face grew dark. "Well, if she thinks she can breeze though law school just because her father is Charles Blake, then she's got another thing coming. There are a lot of deserving students who work their asses off just to get in Stanton Pike," he glanced at Carly fondly, "And Ms. Blake should learn from them."

Frank looked thoughtful. "Then what are all these secret meetings with Carly about?"

Hart sighed. "I've been giving Ms. Bright some assignments for extra credit. That way she'll have the advantage of being ahead of the class during legal grants, when the top firms pick law students for internship."

"But why the special treatment?" Joe wanted to know, looking mystified.

Carly blushed and looked down as Hart explained. "Ms. Bright is the most hardworking student in my class. She made a lot of sacrifices to get a scholarship in law school. I just wanted to help her." He smiled at her. "I suppose you could say she reminds me of myself when I was a young struggling law student."

"Professor Hart has been very kind to me," Carly added shyly. Then she turned anxious and added worriedly, "You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

Joe sighed. "Of course not, Carly." He glanced at his brother, who looked as frustrated as he felt. He knew what they were both thinking.

If Professor William Hart and Carly Bright were innocent, then who was Gillian's stalker?

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"I don't believe it," Nancy breathed. "It was you all along."

The full moon illuminated Gillian Blake's cold features as she took her place beside Parker and arched an eyebrow mockingly. "Surprised, Nancy? I thought you had it all figured out, being a famous detective and all." She smirked and tossed back her long dark hair impatiently against the cold wind. Parker's eyes followed her movements with undisguised adoration.

The missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place as Nancy gave her a hard look. "The note, the room thrashing... it was all your doing, wasn't it."

Gillian shrugged. "Piece of cake. It was harder feigning panic and terror for you and the Hardys when my stalker supposedly attacked me in the lounge." She grinned at Parker and turned back to Nancy. "Too bad you caught Parker in our room that night, though. He was all set to write a lovely death threat on the walls. No matter. The back-up plan worked just as well, if not even better."

"And Parker took care of the scratch on your car and the phone call," Nancy added.

"Yeah. No big loss, I hated that car," Gillian scoffed, rolling her eyes. She glanced at her watch, looking bored. "Park, I brought the rope like you asked." She tossed her backpack on the ground by his feet.

Nancy knew she had to keep them talking to buy her and the Hardys more time to find her. _If_ they were looking for her. She refused to dwell on the disturbing possibility. "So this whole charade was just to get your father's attention?" she asked quietly.

Gillian met her gaze with a spiteful fire burning in her green eyes. "You are the last person I would expect to understand," she said bitterly. "Your life is perfect. You're daddy's little girl who adores everything you do. You've got a boyfriend who worships you and can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you. And if that isn't enough," she spat out, "you've also got Frank Hardy wrapped around your little finger." Beside her, Parker chuckled. Gillian glared at him. "Spare me. As if you haven't been daydreaming about her, too."

Parker's smile faded.

"Gillian…" Nancy began. "That's not true. I'm sure your father means well—" "SHUT UP!" Gillian suddenly screamed, startling them both. "How dare you presume to know what my father thinks! You don't know him, and you sure as hell don't know me either!"

Nancy took a deep breath and carefully tried again. "Alright, I'm sorry. If not your father, then someone else cares about you very much." She looked at Parker, who was staring back at her with a mixture of surprise and gratitude.

Gillian followed her gaze and snorted. "Parker? I'm sure he does, he's like a brother to me," she said dismissively, missing the fleeting resentment in his eyes.

"Enough talking," Gillian continued brusquely. "I want to catch the Foundation Day fireworks." She turned to her accomplice with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon Parker, get the plate."

_Plate?_ Nancy thought in confusion, watching Parker walk away. She renewed her subtle efforts to free herself, pulling against the restraints. "You won't get away with this, Gillian," she said evenly. "Frank and Joe have alerted the police and will be here any minute, and you won't make it out of campus before they catch you."

Gillian laughed, seeing right through her bluff. "Last I heard from Frank and Joe, they were hiding behind some bushes hoping to catch Carly and Professor Hart red-handed." She shook her head in amusement. "I don't know what's up with those two, but Carly really helped me out without her knowing." Her green eyes hardened as she added, "And I wouldn't worry about getting caught. Charles Blake may be a terrible father, but he's a fantastic lawyer."

At that moment, Parker reappeared, dragging his feet and grunting with the effort of carrying something heavy in his arms. He carefully laid the object down in front of Nancy with a dull thunk. Upon closer inspection under the bright light of the full moon, Nancy saw it was a weight plate, the kind that was mounted on dumbbells. Parker had obviously borrowed it from the gym adjacent to the outdoor pool. Her heart began to pound.

"Working out paid off," Parker told Gillian proudly. "This baby weighs almost two hundred pounds."

Gillian grinned at him. "Good work, Mr. Muscle. Now hold her still while I tie her up."

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked, trying to hide her fear. Parker held down her legs in a strong grip, further immobilizing her as Gillian brought out a short length of rope from her bag and looped the end to the hole in the middle of the plate, double-knotting it. She then twined the other end of the rope around the piece of cloth binding Nancy's legs together, tying it securely.

That done, Gillian blew her hair out of her eyes and gave Nancy a chilling smile. "Care to take a late-night swim, Nancy? You could afford to shed two hundred pounds off your figure."

A/N: **Okay, who among you saw this coming? For those who have told me in the past chapters that they didn't like Gillian, I have a confession to make—I don't like her either! Lol. I think for me it started when she kissed Frank. Meh. So it was easy to write this chapter. :) Before some of you starts chasing me bearing rocks and torches because it's yet another cliffie, I'm almost done with the next chapter and it'll be up soon. What can say, I'm a cliffieholic. Sick, I know. Forgive me? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Hannah, OptimisticMuffins, David Tai, Me, Silver Scorpion, EstellaB, Really Cinderella, Vee22, FrankandJoe3, hardydrew, Li'l Albatross, Jabba1, Hanner Nanner, anette95, Emeralds and Rubies and KennaC— I really enjoyed hearing your reactions about Gillian! Those who guessed it was Gillian gets a big bag of Hershey's Kisses. Those who didn't see it coming... also gets a big bag of Hershey's Kisses! **

**Chapter 16**

"So much for that lead. Now what?" Joe sighed as he and Frank jogged down the stairs of the Hale Building. "Want to catch the rest of the Foundation Day celebration?"

Frank was deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess so. I need to catch up with Gillian anyway," he said absently. "Whatever happened to Nancy?" he added, his brow creasing in concern as they headed towards the direction of the football field. "She never showed up."

"Maybe she caught a break and got sidetracked," Joe said hopefully. "God knows we need one."

They were walking by the dorm buildings when Frank looked up at the structures. "Joe, did Nancy happen to mention what Parker told her last night?" he asked thoughtfully.

"You mean, just before you barged in clad in your armor and steed?" Joe couldn't resist teasing. At Frank's warning look, he continued, "Parker told her to be careful. I'm assuming he's just concerned about her after she was drugged at the— hey, Frank! Where are you going?"

His brother was halfway into the lobby of the building before Joe caught up to him. "What are we doing here? This isn't our dorm."

"I'm aware of that, Joe. This is Parker's dorm. I need to speak to him," Frank muttered, charging up a flight of stairs and striding down the empty second-floor hallway, swiveling his head as he checked the room numbers, searching for the right one.

"Uh, Frank, I think he already got the message last night," Joe said as Frank stopped in front of 6B. "You couldn't have made it any clearer if you stuck a post-it on Nancy's forehead saying—"

"Shh!" Frank suddenly hissed, cocking his head towards Parker's door. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Joe asked in confusion. A second later he heard it— it was a faint moan, and it was coming from Parker's room. Joe paled and looked at his brother who was standing there with a blank expression on his face. It didn't sound like a moan of pain, more like…

"Maybe now's not the best time, Frank," Joe said uneasily, laying a hand on his arm. "We can talk to him tomorrow." Another moan reached their ears, this time a little louder and drawn-out.

Frank shrugged off his hand impatiently and took a step closer to the door. "No, we're having the conversation right now." He raised his hand and rapped sharply.

"Frank! There's obviously someone with him right now!" Joe whispered furiously. "What are you going to do if it turns out to be—"

"Don't," Frank cut him off sharply, his brown eyes burning with anger. "She wouldn't do that. It's not her, Joe."

Remembering the kiss they witnessed last night, Joe opened his mouth to argue when suddenly the door swung open to reveal a tall, disheveled guy wearing a pair of boxers and an annoyed expression. "This had better be good," he said, frowning at the Hardys.

"Sorry to disturb you," Frank said smoothly. "We're looking for Parker Rabb."

"He's not here," the guy said grumpily. "He's out with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Frank and Joe echoed in unison.

"Yeah, the hot redhead. She came here earlier tonight."

"Nancy?" Joe said disbelievingly.

"Nancy. Yeah, that's her," the guy said, brightening.

Frank frowned at him. "And you are?"

"Ryan Edwards, Parker's roommate."

"I'm Frank, and this is my brother Joe. We're friends of Nancy's," Frank offered. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Ryan shrugged. "Parker mentioned going to Foundation Day but I didn't see them there." He grinned. "I thought they might stay in tonight though, after a rough session and all." He winked conspiratorially.

Frank and Joe exchanged a look. "What makes you say that?" Joe asked slowly.

"Well, when I got here, the lamp and chair were overturned, the mattress was halfway down the floor…" Ryan trailed off with a leer. "Guess it's true what they say about redheads, huh?"

Sensing his brother was a second away from decking Parker's roommate, Joe quickly stepped in. "Where does Parker usually go? You know," Joe waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "When you've got company."

Ryan thought for a moment. "Let's see… he usually likes to work out at the gym, or do a few laps at the pool. Other nights he studies at the library or takes a drive somewhere." Just then, a female voice called out his name impatiently and he grinned cockily at them. "I'd better not keep my girlfriend waiting. Nice meeting you guys." With that, the door closed firmly in their faces.

"C'mon Joe," Frank threw over his shoulder, breaking into a run down the hallway.

Joe easily caught up to his brother as they galloped down the stairs two at a time. They burst out of the building when Frank suddenly stopped at the sidewalk, his face a mask of concentration. Joe skidded to a halt beside him. "Where would Parker take Nancy?" Frank mused out loud, running a hand through his hair in frustration. _Think, Hardy! Nancy's in trouble,_ he admonished himself silently.

"He could have loaded her in his van and driven somewhere," Joe suggested, breathing hard. He looked around the deserted surroundings. "He had the perfect opportunity to do it though, with everyone at the celebration." Not receiving a reply, he glanced at his brother. "Frank?"

Frank had his hands planted on his hips and was looking up at the full moon. A minute later, the hazy white light illuminated the dawning comprehension his face. "I know where she is," he said tersely, whirling around and taking off without another word, leaving Joe no choice but to follow.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

"You don't have to do this, Parker," Nancy pleaded as he picked her up. "You're better than this." Gillian stood a short distance away, watching with an indifferent expression on her face.

Parker avoided her eyes and set her down near the edge of the pool. The water was eerily dark and still, the glow of the full moon the only light breaking the darkness of the surface. He went back to the plate tied to the rope binding her legs and pushed it closer to Nancy's feet.

Nancy continued struggling with her bonds. "Do you think you'll earn Gillian's love by murdering someone?" she asked angrily. "It has nothing to do with you. You're only a convenient accessory. She designed this whole scheme because of her father."

Ignoring her, Parker hoisted her into his arms again and carefully stepped up to the deep end of the pool. His shadowed green eyes held a faint trace of remorse as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Just toss her in," Gillian called out in a bored voice.

Nancy gasped in shock as she hit the black chilly water with a splash. She struggled to keep her head above the surface, instinctively wriggling her bound arms and legs. Parker heaved the plate into the water a moment later and she only had a second to desperately gulp in a deep breath before the deadly two-hundred pound anchor dragged her under the surface.

A/N: **I have a Valentine's gift for you guys for being so supportive! I'm posting the next chapter, newly-minted, on the heels of this one. Too many cliffies are torture, even for me. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

**Chapter 17**

"Frank! Where is she?" Joe urgently asked his brother's back as their sneaker-clad feet pounded through campus, the medicine and commerce buildings, the main hall, the park all rushing past them in a blur.

Frank was about to reply when he caught sight of two figures in the distance, heading their way. Even from far away, his sharp eyes registered their identities: Gillian and Parker. Instinctively, Frank veered off the path and dragged Joe with him behind the massive trunk of a nearby oak tree. "What's—" Joe began, startled.

"Shh," Frank warned, keeping a grip on Joe's arm they huddled close to the shadows.

The Hardys held their breath as the pair passed their hiding place, arguing loudly. "I'm telling you Gil, it has to be tonight!" Parker was saying angrily.

"What does it matter? Tomorrow's the weekend, it's less suspicious," Gillian scoffed. "They won't find her anyway until tomorrow morning."

_Nancy!_ Frank realized in alarm. Then he frowned, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was Gillian all along who was the mastermind of this whole scheme. And apparently Parker was her dutiful accomplice. _I can't believe we fell for her selfish, childish game,_ he seethed silently. He glanced at Joe and saw the anger in his eyes reflected back at him.

"Let's jump them," Joe whispered tensely, every muscle in his body coiled and ready for action.

Frank shook his head and waited until Gillian and Parker had disappeared around the corner. He stepped out from behind the tree, worry replacing the anger on his face. "There's no time. One of us needs to get to Nancy, fast." Even as he spoke, his feet started walking in the direction of where the pair had come from. "Joe, call the dean on the emergency line he gave us. And follow those two. We can't let them leave campus."

Joe pulled out his cell phone and began backing away in the opposite direction. "I'm on it." He punched in a number and watched as his brother set off at a dead run. "Dean Burrows? Joe Hardy here. We discovered who Gillian Blake's stalker is."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Nancy's lungs were starting to burn. She knew she was twice as rapidly exhausting her meager supply of oxygen by pulling outright at the rope binding her arms behind her back, at the same time trying to kick her way out of the bonds tethering her to the iron plate that was sitting at the bottom of the pool, but the efforts came instinctively.

As she struggled desperately in the cold, silent water, visions of the people in her life started to flash before her eyes. Her steadfast father enveloping her in a warm hug; Hannah fawning fondly over her, urging her to eat more; laughing with Bess and George over something silly; Ned beaming proudly as he told her about his new job; Joe ribbing her good-naturedly; the intense expression in Frank's eyes just before he kissed her.

Her chest began to ache for a different reason. Her eyes stung. She wasn't ready to go.

Just then she felt the rope around her arms slightly loosen, and with a silent cry of triumph, one of her chafed wrists slipped free. Not wasting any time, her hands flailed downwards and groped blindly for the knot on the rope on her legs. The edges of her vision were beginning to darken. _No! _she thought in anguish, bubbles emanating from her nose and making it even harder to see.

With a last feeble tug at the ropes, her hands went limp and she lost consciousness, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Her still form floated limply underwater, suspended in limbo, the deadly weight continuing to hold her captive mercilessly.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Frank burst through the dark sports center and stopped abruptly at the poolside, his eyes frantically scanning the length of the murky water. He couldn't see a damn thing. _Where the hell are the lights?_ he thought anxiously, trying to catch his breath.

All of a sudden, the clouds shifted and the full moon shone down on the surface of the pool. Frank's heart skipped a beat when the silvery light revealed a dim shadow submerged at the deep end. _Nancy!_

In less than a second, he had stripped off his jacket and shirt, kicked off his shoes and dove into the water, barely flinching at the chill. He stroked down urgently to where Nancy was floating motionless, and immediately took stock of the situation. Frank descended to her feet and unknotted the rope with nimble fingers. The rope gave way and he grasped Nancy around the waist and brought them up to the surface.

Their heads breaking the surface, Frank gratefully sucked in a lungful of fresh air. The bright light of the full moon surrounded them in the water and the moon beam illuminated the alarming pallor of Nancy's face. Her lips were blue. Frank tried to tamp down the terror he felt and quickly swam to the edge of the pool, lifting them both out.

He gently laid Nancy's prone form on the concrete and leaned down to administer CPR, gently pinching her nose shut and pressing his mouth over hers, breathing life into her. "C'mon, Nan, breathe!" he implored, pumping her chest with both hands and counting. Nancy remained unconscious, her mouth slack. Frank repeated the motions, his heart in his throat. _Please don't take her away. I can live with her marrying Ned; just let her open her eyes._

As though a spell had been broken, Nancy suddenly started coughing, a loud and painful hacking that shattered the tense silence. Frank broke into a wide, relieved smile as he helped her move her head to the side and waited until her coughing fit had subsided. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life.

Nancy weakly opened her red-rimmed eyes and saw Frank smiling down at her. "Hey," she croaked. He helped her up into a sitting position, keeping an arm around her. "Welcome back, Drew," he teased, reaching out to brush aside a wet lock of hair from her forehead tenderly.

Nancy took in the relieved, joyful expression on his handsome face in the moonlight and thought wonderingly, how many times had Frank Hardy saved her life? She had lost count. An insane thought filtered through her muddled head; that saying that went, once someone saves your life, you were theirs for—

Frank's concerned voice broke through her waterlogged brain. "Nancy, are you okay?"

Nancy mentally shook herself and focused on the present. The events came back to her in a rush and she grabbed Frank's arm. "Frank! It's Gillian and Parker!" She struggled to stand. "We can't let them get away!"

"Easy," Frank told her, steadying her as she got to her feet, her wet shoes squishing on the ground. "We know. Joe contacted Dean Burrows and followed them. I wouldn't be surprised if campus security caught them by now."

Nancy relaxed fractionally at the news. "We should catch up with them, then," she said. Then she noticed for the first time that she was staring at Frank's bare chest. His well-defined, muscular chest. She suddenly shivered.

Frank noticed. "You're cold." Nancy didn't bother correcting him, her vocal chords temporarily not working. She watched as he walked over to his discarded clothing and held out his thick leather jacket to her. "Frank—" she started to protest weakly.

"Take it, Nan. I'm not the one who took a nap at the bottom of the pool."

With a sheepish smile, Nancy pulled on the jacket and zipped it up. The collar stuck up, tickling her nose, and she was immediately enveloped in Frank's warm, comforting scent. Swallowing hard, she wondered if he didn't mind her keeping it. "Thank you, Frank," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Nancy." He smiled softly at her.

She felt a lump in her throat. "Frank, I was wrong when I said…" Just then, one of the pockets started ringing and vibrating, cutting her off. She dug out Frank's cell phone and handed it to him wordlessly.

He finished pulling on his shirt and answered the phone. "Hey, Joe. Yeah, Nancy's okay." He frowned. "They tried to drown her in the pool." Then his face brightened. "Really? That's great. Where should we meet you guys?" He paused. "Got it. Thanks."

"They got them?" Nancy guessed as Frank flipped his phone closed. "Yeah. They caught up to Gillian and Parker in the parking lot. Apparently they decided to make a break for it tonight. They're already at the dean's office." He ran a hand through his wet hair and slipped on his shoes. "You were saying something?" he prompted curiously.

"It was nothing," she said hastily, the mood broken. "Good thing security showed up so quickly," she mused, wringing out her hair.

Frank grinned at her. "It wasn't security. Gillian ran into her father."

A/N: **There, no life-threatening cliffie this time! I have an article due at work and a deadline looming, but I'll try to post the next chapter soon. In the meantime, I hope you liked the chapter(s)! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Love you all! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Hi guys! Finally sent that article for work and what do I hear from our editor right after complimenting me? Another piece to write by early next week! Gah. Anyway, I've been thinking about this story and how much I missed updating it, and hearing from you guys. Sorry it took me longer than usual to post an update. **

**After reading the latest reviews from Silver Scorpion, EstellaB, FrankandJoe3, Prismatic Iris, Me, AZWriter, Vee22, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Emeralds and Rubies, Li'l Albatross, KennaC, Really Cinderella, mangatiger14, anette95 and funfanfic, I couldn't keep the big appreciative smile from my face. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, I can't say it enough! Suffice it to say I wrote this chapter with your kind words in mind. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 18**

Somewhere within the dark recesses of a dorm room, a cell phone started to chirp.

After several unanswered rings, the call automatically went to voice mail. A tense, familiar voice left a message.

"Nancy, it's me. I have a breakfast meeting with a client at the Oracle tomorrow and I was wondering if we could talk. It's important. I'll wait for you at that coffee shop near your school at around ten AM."

A brief pause. "I hope your case is going well."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Charles Blake sighed as he approached Nancy, turning away from his distraught daughter as if he couldn't bear the sight of her. "Nancy, if I could have a word please?"

"Of course."

They stepped out of Dean Burrows' office, where Parker, Gillian, the Hardys, and the head of campus security were convening. The silent hallway was a welcome contrast to Dean Burrows' stern questions, Gillian's pitiful sobs and Parker's heated protests.

Nancy studied the tall, distinguished lawyer who was dressed in a gray three-piece suit. She had no problem picturing him in court, addressing the jury in a firm, commanding voice. In some ways, she saw her own father in him, but unlike Charles Blake, Carson Drew exuded warmth and sincerity.

Right now though, the only thing Charles Blake exuded was exhaustion. His expensive suit was wrinkled and his green eyes were tired and red-rimmed. "Nancy, I owe you and your father my most sincere apologies," he said wearily. "I'm mortified at how big a nuisance my daughter was to you, to Frank and Joe, to the school itself. God only knows what's going on in that girl's head." He scrubbed a hand through the rough stubble on his chin and added, "I won't blame you if you want to press charges."

Nancy was taken aback. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. But do you mind if I give you a little advice about Gillian?"

Charles Blake gave her a sharp look, but motioned her to go on.

"Gillian went through all this trouble just to get your attention," Nancy said gently. Charles Blake scoffed and she hastened to add, "I know that doesn't excuse her behavior, but that just goes to show how much she wants you to notice her. Did you know she decided to go to law school only to gain your approval?"

He shook his head. "No, the thought didn't cross my mind." He sighed. "I know I haven't been paying much attention to her life, but you should understand what it's like being a lawyer—the demands, the pressure. Too much work and not enough time."

"She's your daughter," Nancy said softly. "Gillian and I are alike in some ways— we both lost our mothers at a young age. But my dad always made time for me, and that didn't make him any less of a great lawyer."

Charles Blake stared at her. Then he chuckled reluctantly. "You'd make a fine defense attorney, Nancy. You're definitely Carson's daughter." He swallowed hard. "I suppose it's not too late to start getting to know my daughter. It's just that ever since her mother and David died—" His voice cracked and he took a calming breath. "—I still miss them. Very much."

Nancy reached out and squeezed his arm in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Blake. But I'm certain Gillian feels the same way. You should be telling these things to her, she needs to hear them."

Charles Blake nodded and surreptitiously wiped at his eyes. "Gillian… she's a troubled girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And you're the only one who can help her," Nancy told him. "Pressing charges isn't the solution."

"Of course. I was just appalled at the measures she resorted to just to get away with this. Nancy, you could've died! How could I ever face your father again and live with myself?"

Nancy inwardly winced, trying not to think of how close she had come to dying. If not for Frank… "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Thank God for that. And who is this Parker anyway?" he asked, bewildered. "Is he so sick that he would willingly risk getting thrown out of law school just to follow Gillian's harebrained scheme?"

Nancy smiled sadly at the irony. "In Parker's case, I think Gillian is more important to him than being a lawyer."

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

It was nearly midnight when the group went their separate ways. A shame-faced Gillian left with her father while Parker bunked down for the night with the head of campus security, where he could keep an eye on him. His parents had been notified and were flying in the next day.

Gillian refused to look at Nancy and the Hardys as Charles Blake shook hands with them with repeated murmured apologies. Parker watched her go silently, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Nancy had a feeling he was seeing Gillian for the first and last time.

Before being led away, Parker paused in front of Nancy. She could feel Frank tense beside her. "I'm really sorry, Nancy," Parker said simply. "I wish things could've been different." He gave her one last lingering smile before being escorted out the door.

The Hardys filled Nancy in on what had transpired during their stakeout as they accompanied her back to Parker's dorm room after she realized her cell phone wasn't with her. A sleepy Ryan Edwards helped them retrieve the item in question before stumbling back to bed, not even asking where his roommate had disappeared to. The detectives were not inclined to tell him even if he had.

"Well, that's that," Joe said in satisfaction as the trio stepped out of the building. Without warning, a loud boom echoed through the still night, making them jump.

Nancy tipped her head up and grinned. "Look up you guys! It's the Foundation Day fireworks!"

Frank and Joe followed her line of vision and appreciatively watched the dazzling display of silver, blue, red and green fireworks blazing and glittering against the velvet night sky. Frank gave Nancy a sidelong glance and felt a familiar tug as he took in the graceful line of her upturned throat, her tired but radiant smile and the dancing light of the fireworks reflected on her face. _I'm so glad she's okay,_ he thought gratefully.

After a few minutes, the magnificent display ended with a breathtaking pink and white sparkler that expanded infinitely until it seemed to devour the entire sky for a heart-stopping moment. With a final jolting boom and a puff of smoke, it was gone, signaling the end of the festivities. The wind carried the faint sound of the huge crowd's distant cheering and hooting to their ears, making the three of them grin. The celebratory mood in the air was infectious, despite the space separating them from the revelers.

The trio leisurely made their way back to the dorm in comfortable silence. Nancy listened to her messages while walking, and Joe took the advantage to nudge Frank. At his brother's questioning look, Joe tilted his head towards Nancy, raising his eyebrows expectantly as if to say, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Frank rolled his eyes. Joe was such a little brother sometimes.

As Nancy closed her phone, Joe made a big show of stretching his arms and yawning. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. See you in the morning." He walked off, leaving Nancy and Frank in sudden silence.

Frank began to feel nervous, but then he caught sight of the troubled expression on Nancy's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Nancy startled before she caught herself and gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing. Ned left me a message, asking me to meet him at Willow Lane tomorrow morning." She frowned to herself.

Frank tried to hide his confusion. For a bride-to-be, Nancy didn't seem very excited to learn her fiancée was flying out to see her.

"Anyway, Joe had the right idea," she added half-heartedly, rubbing her eyes wearily. "I'm ready to turn in. This day has been exhausting." _And from the sound of Ned's voice, tomorrow isn't going to be any less relaxing,_ she added silently.

"Nan," Frank began hesitantly, "I know this isn't probably the best time, but can we talk?"

Nancy noticed his uncomfortable expression and inwardly flinched. She was not ready to have this conversation with Frank tonight. She barely had enough energy to face Ned tomorrow as it was. "I'm sorry Frank," she apologized. "Can this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired."

Frank felt like a heel. Only a few hours ago, she had been drugged, tied up, and tossed into the pool with a two hundred pound anchor holding her underwater. "Of course, Nancy. I'm sorry."

She smiled gratefully at him and started to head back to the dorm. Frank remained rooted in his spot. He watched her walk away, and in that instant, he felt something inside him shift.

With a sudden clarity, he knew tomorrow would be too late. It was now or never.

He took a deep breath and called after her. "Nancy, don't."

Nancy stopped and turned back to him, looking puzzled. "Don't what?"

Frank's heart was pounding. "Don't marry Ned."

A/N: **Good news: this is the final cliffhanger of the story. Bad news: there are only two chapters to go before this ride ends. Better news: I've already written those chapters and I'm just in the process of editing them before I post them tomorrow. :) Do let me know what you guys think of this one! Thanks & have a great weekend! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Sending out lots of love to Really Cinderella, FranknNancyHardy, David Tai, Me, Silver Scorpion, anette95, Vee22, Hannah, Aphrodite2, EstellaB, KennaC, FrankandJoe3, hardydrew, Jabba1, Emeralds and Rubies for their awesome reviews on the Chapter 17! You guys have made my day. No, week. Thank you SO much! **

**Here it is, boys and girls. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19**

The words hung between them in the cool midnight air, heavy with meaning, refusing to dissipate. The silence that followed was so thick, so absolute, one could cut it cleanly in half even with a dull knife.

Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance, the only sound that broke the stasis.

Nancy stared at Frank wordlessly, her blue eyes wide and disbelieving. He stood four feet away from her, the street lamp overhead casting his strong, chiseled features in a soft glow that defied time and description. There it was again, that intense look in his brown eyes that drew her in, the calm expression on his face grounding her.

Inexplicably, her frantic heartbeat began to slow down.

Underneath his poker face, Frank was terrified. Those three words he just uttered went against everything he previously upheld as honorable and right about himself. He took in Nancy's stock-still figure— the exhausted expression on her pale face, her strawberry blond hair a tangled mess and his too-big leather jacket awkwardly hanging off her frame. He clenched his jaw to control the wave of tenderness threatening to overwhelm him.

He was not going to take the words back. He was crazy about her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Look, Nan. I know this case has been an emotional rollercoaster for both of us—" he paused then hastened to correct himself, "—well, it has been for _me_, at least. And it's all my fault."

Nancy started to protest. "Frank, Ned and I—"

"Nan, just… just hear me out, okay?" Inside his pockets, his hands curled into fists. He was certain he was going to lose his nerve if Nancy brought up her engagement to Ned now. "The conversation we had a few months ago during our last case. Do you still remember what I told you?"

"Of course," she whispered. _By heart,_ she added silently.

"I meant every word that night," he told her, a somber look on his face.

Nancy's heart plummeted at his use of past tense. She bit her lip, struggling against the urge to cry.

Frank broke his gaze and looked down at his feet, feeling slightly abashed. "You left me a note, Nancy. You can't imagine the happiness I felt when I read the words. It was like an answer to a life-altering question I hadn't dared to ask." He looked back up at her, a dark shadow flickering on his face. "A few months later, when I learned that you were going to marry Ned, I couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense."

Nancy's eyes welled up with tears. "Frank…"

"I struggled to understand how you could feel something for me then accept another man's proposal. For me, it was a bigger mystery than this case," he laughed, a hollow, empty sound that almost broke her heart. "Then I realized that this was _Ned_ we're talking about; your first love, your longtime boyfriend. And I thought to myself, how could I possibly compete with that?"

He smiled sadly at her. "When I came to that conclusion, I made up my mind to let you go. I was going to be happy for you, step back and watch you spend the rest of your life with him." He took another step closer to her, his smile vanishing. "But I soon realized I couldn't do that. When we kissed at the club that night, I told you it was a mistake.

"But that kiss was the only honest thing I did this past miserable week. Everything else has been a lie."

On the horizon, a streak of lightning flashed across the night sky. Thunder rumbled again, louder this time.

Frank closed the remaining distance between them and stood in front of Nancy. "I'm afraid I can't be happy for you, Nancy," he said simply. "I love you, and I'm not going to let you go. Not without a fight."

Time stopped and the world fell away at her feet. Nancy closed her eyes and tears trailed down silently down her cheeks.

Frank became stricken at the sight of them. Great, now he had managed to upset her. "Nancy, please don't. I'm sorry," he said in dismay.

Nancy opened her eyes and he was taken aback at what he saw. Though wet with tears, her blue eyes were sparkling. "Frank, Gillian interrupted me before I could tell Joe…" her breath hitched and she swallowed hard. "…I'm not going to marry Ned."

Frank couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he asked numbly. "Why?"

Nancy swiped at the tear tracks on her cheeks with the back of her hand and took a deep, nervous breath. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, her lips lingering on his warm skin. "Because I'm in love with you, Frank Hardy," she whispered. She pulled back and couldn't help but break into a brilliant smile, an overwhelming sense of freedom and exhilaration washing over her at her admission.

She watched him stare at her disbelievingly for a moment, then caught her breath at the dazzling smile that burst across his face, stirring her emotions in a profound way that the amazing display of fireworks earlier could not.

Frank reached out and gently cupped her face in his big, strong hands. Looking deep into her eyes, he drew her close and pressed his lips to hers softly. The first touch of her lips seared him with the knowledge that it was free of any ambiguity and complications hovering in the shadowy corners. This kiss belonged to them, rightfully and unequivocally theirs.

They stayed that way for a while, each of them taking time to adjust to the powerful emotions coursing through their veins. Then as though they had read each other's minds, the kiss suddenly exploded in a passionate and hungry expression of need. Frank caught her around her slender waist, pulling her hard up against him, almost lifting her off her sneakered feet and burrowing his other hand into her tangled, windswept hair. Nancy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling like she was going to slide to the ground in a boneless heap if Frank wasn't there to hold her up. They kissed urgently, holding nothing back, both of them desperate to express their burning passion and love.

It wasn't until they heard appreciative whistles and catcalls nearby that they finally separated for air. "That better not be Joe, so help me God," Frank muttered into Nancy's hair before reluctantly letting her go. Nancy let out a shaky laugh and they turned to see a group of students grinning at them as they passed them by on their way into the dorm building. Behind them, Nancy could see other groups of people scattered across the area. The crowd was on their way back from the Foundation Day celebration.

Grinning sheepishly, Nancy looked back up at Frank and saw him watching her tenderly. He slipped a hand into hers and entwined their fingers intimately, sending a pleasant tingle along her spine all the way down to the tips of her toes.

"It's late," Frank commented, not letting go of her hand. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

A thoughtful look came over Nancy's face as they strolled towards dorm. She tugged on his hand. "Frank, how did you know where to find me? I never got to ask."

The sound of thunder ceased and the clouds parted soundlessly to reveal the beaming moon. The celestial light enveloped them in a silvery glow.

Frank smiled down at her. "The full moon led me to you, Nancy," he said simply.

A/N: **Slight change of plans, sorry. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow since I haven't finished my last (read: nostalgic) Author's Notes. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm feeling a bit sad to find myself finally at the end so I'm prolonging it a bit. :) So did it work for you? No? Let me know! :)**


	20. Epilogue

**Love & Lies on Campus**

Summary: When someone begins threatening the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover as law students to solve the case. Takes place several months after _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_.

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine. But I love them as though they were my own.

A/N: **Hugs and kisses to anette95, David Tai, Really Cinderella, KennaC, EstellaB, hardydrew, Silver Scorpion, Me, FrankandJoe3, Nicky, Hanner Nanner, Vee22, Jabba1, and Aphrodite2 for the awesome reception regarding the previous chapter! Of all the chapters, Chapter 19 was the hardest one, and took the longest time, for me to write; maybe because I can feel the pressure on making the pivotal moment between Frank and Nancy work. But your amazing feedback made the stress worth it! :) **

**Presenting the final chapter of Love & Lies on Campus. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Ned Nickerson looked up from his newspaper just in time to see Nancy cross the street, heading towards the coffee shop. It was an unseasonably warm morning and she was wearing an off-the-shoulder gypsy-style dress in deep plum, the hem falling just below her knees. Her strawberry blond hair was loose and wavy around her bare shoulders, her purse swinging in harmony with her footsteps as she stepped in between the gleaming rays of buttery sunlight. Even from a distance, Ned could see her rosy pink cheeks and her trademark sparkling blue eyes.

He felt a lump in his throat. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

Nancy entered the coffee shop and immediately caught sight of Ned, dressed in a tan suit and a crisp white shirt casually unbuttoned at the collar, sitting at one of the tables near the big bay windows. She paused for a second, taking in the unfamiliar sight of him in a suit. _He looks so different, _she thought with a strange pang.

Ned saw her hesitate, then smile at him as she approached his table. He offered her a seat and she took it, smoothing the fabric of her dress over her lap before looking at him across the table with another tentative smile. "Hi, Ned."

"Hi Nancy. How's the case going?"

"Good. We solved it last night, actually." She reached up a hand to brush her hair away from her forehead, and Ned caught sight of it. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked with a frown.

Surprised, Nancy glanced at the angry red mark circling her wrist like a lurid bracelet. She had almost forgotten about it. "Oh, it's just some rope burns," she said hastily, dropping her arm back on her lap and out of Ned's sharp gaze. "It's nothing."

"They tied you up?" Ned asked indignantly, his voice rising.

Nancy cast a worried look around the crowded coffee shop. "Ned, it's nothing, really. Frank saved me," she blurted out before she could catch herself. _Uh-oh, _she groaned inwardly.

Sure enough, Ned raised an eyebrow, leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest. "Once again, Frank Hardy comes charging in on his white horse to save the day. I shouldn't have been worried," he said dryly.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Hold on. Frank saved my _life_, and you're sitting there being sarcastic over it?"

"Don't get me wrong, Nancy. I'm relieved to see you're okay." Ned exhaled and gestured helplessly. "I guess I just resent the fact that it's always Frank who happens to be there. Not me."

Nancy watched him silently, a troubled look in her eyes. "That was your decision, Ned. And Frank made his," she said softly. "You can't be mad at him for being here with me while you're dressed in a suit, meeting athletes for breakfast in a fancy hotel--" She broke off and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"My work is important, Nancy," Ned said defensively, hurt flashing on his face. "It's what I always wanted to do."

"So is my detective work, Ned," she pointed out. "You know that."

They stared at each other for a long uncomfortable minute, at an impasse.

Ned broke his gaze first, shaking his head ruefully. "We're never going to get past this, are we?" He sounded forlorn, defeated.

"I didn't come here to fight, Ned," Nancy said wearily. "Why are we here?"

He looked out the window at the sunny street with blind eyes. "I thought," he swallowed heavily, "we could work things out." He placed an item on the table and pushed it towards her.

She looked at the familiar black velvet box with trepidation and a strong sense of déjà vu. How could such a small thing induce so much fear in her? Her heart began to pound. Nonetheless, she steeled herself and picked up the little box, weighing nearly nothing in her hand. Holding her breath, she lifted the lid.

It was empty.

Confused, her eyes flew to Ned's face. He was watching her steadily, sadness evident in his brown eyes. "But we can't," he finished painfully. He looked down, avoiding her eyes. "I came here to break up with you, Nancy," he confessed in a bleak tone.

"Oh," Nancy said, feeling a little numb. She said nothing else, not wanting to tell him she came here to do the same thing. She felt she owed him this, at least.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at her morosely. "But at this point, I believe we'll be happier apart."

She nodded weakly, her blue eyes brimming with tears. Even if she saw this coming, the actual moment still hit her like a blow. Her eyes roamed over his familiar face, memorizing his handsome features one last time. Memories of all their years together flashed in a slideshow in her mind, causing a dull ache to throb in her chest. Frank was right; she had loved Ned first, and it should have made all the difference.

But sometimes, it wasn't a question of history; it was a matter of love encompassing past, present, and future. Love was a decision.

She tried to smile through her tears and reached across the table to lay her hand on top of his gently. He smiled back sadly, resting his other hand on top of her own, a heavy sense of finality hanging in the air between them.

_ndhbndhbndhbndhb_

Sometime later, Nancy slowly pushed open the doors of the Willow Lane Coffee Shop and stepped out into the bright day. Ned had left earlier, a quiet, final exit that affected her more than any painful words he had said to her. She had remained seated at the empty table for the better part of an hour, subdued and cold as the cup of coffee in front of her.

As she squinted against the brilliant sunlight, she caught sight of a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye.

Frank was standing across the street, leaning casually against an oak tree. He was looking right at her with warm, concerned brown eyes. As she watched him, a light breeze ruffled his brown hair, and a soft smile spread across his face. He seemed to know exactly how she felt and what she needed.

She felt a pleasant warmth travel through her, her heart speeding up for an entirely different reason. There he was, a strong, quiet, comforting presence. The very sight of him was a pleasant surprise, given the fact that he and Joe were supposed to be on a plane back to New York at that very moment.

She smiled back at him and took the first step in his direction, onto the street paved with golden sunlight. She was ready.

**-End-**

Final A/N: **We're finally reached the end of the story, and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you-- those who reviewed, reviewed faithfully, added Love & Lies to their Favorites List and/or Story Alert, etc., and those who simply read my story. Thank you for accompanying me on this 4-month journey. I began this story as a tentative experiment to test my capability as a writer, and almost gave up towards the middle of the story. But your encouragement and support kept me going until the end. You are the best readers any writer could hope for because whether you know it or not, you taught me a lot of things about myself as a writer. And for that, I will always be grateful.**

**Now that I'm done with L&L, I can finally get around to reading some of the NDHB great stories on the page, and start raving myself! See you guys around! :D **


End file.
